Los dos rostros de la Luz
by Domidomo S
Summary: El digimundo y la Tierra corren el riesgo de fusionarse en un sólo mundo dominado por el mal. El secreto para salvarlo depende de los elegidos de la luz y de cómo es que descubren sus verdaderos sentimientos. Advertencia: Mundo alterno.
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**Hola! este es mi primer Fic, la verdad es que la historia se me ocurrió hace bastantito. Los detalles, o las dudas las iré explicando. Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

**1. TODA LA VERDAD.**

Tai, Yuuko y Susumo eran su familia; ellos vivían muy bien, unidos, felices, como toda buena familia, Kari sin embargo, había comenzado a sentirse algo agobiada por una duda que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Ésta duda entró en ella después de que la historia en el digimundo hubiese terminado, sí, habían salvado ambos mundos de los planes de Malonmyotismon; todos los niños elegidos habían regresado a su mundo y habían adoptado de vuelta sus vidas normales. Ella, con el paso del tiempo, había ido notando una extraña sensación que aparecía cuando estaba en el agua o cerca de ella, como cuando nadaba, por ejemplo, era como si el agua le hablara. Era igual que cuando fue al mar oscuro cuando tenía 12 años, pero con una diferencia: no era tan aterrador. A las dos semanas de cargar con dicho sentimiento comenzó a fue sino hasta tres años después, en una pelea, que descubrió que estaba dotada con poderes mágicos: tenía control sobre el elemento que había estado inquietándola.

En ésa época, cuando tenía ella 15 años, las cosas en su mundo se habían vuelto a complicar gracias a que Piedmon había encontrado alguna manera de salirse con la suya y lograr sobrevivir por años, para reaparecer en la tierra, con la intención de dominarla. El día en que Kari descubrió sus poderes, los niños elegidos estaban sosteniendo una batalla con Piedmon, los digimons de las dos generaciones de elegidos también estaban a lado de sus amigos para impedir que el antiguo líder de los Dark Masters lograra su objetivo, pero en la batalla de ése momento la mayoría estaban exhaustos, Piedmon al lanzar uno de sus ataque hacía Angemon casi le daba a Kari, y de no haber sido porque ella creó un escudo de hielo, quizá habría muerto. De ése hecho, ella sólo recordaba haber pensado en la posibilidad de tener un escudo para protegerse y de haber sentido una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espalda y su mano; después de éso como por arte de magia el escudo apareció.

Kari no quiso quedarse con toda la información y les contó a los demás elegidos lo que le había pasado, pero para su suerte nadie más que ella lo había notado. Era cierto que ya no eran los chicos que habían viajado antaño al digimundo, habían crecido, y éso incluso se notaba al momento de hacer estrategias de combate, antes, ni siquiera las hacían y estaban todos juntos, siempre en bola; para ésta batalla, todos habían estado separados, cada uno alentando a su digimon como podía. Ella decidió no decir nada más, ya que no tenía cómo demostrar nada. Pero eso no era todo, la que tiempo atrás fue conocida como la octava niña elegida, también comenzó a dudar acerca de unos papeles que su madre siempre había guardado con mucho recelo, la duda le llegó una tarde en la que su madre abría un cajón y ella con una sonrisa se acercó a Yuuko y le preguntó lo que hacía, su madre con mucha rapidez y exaltada guardó todo en el cajón de vuelta, su madre casi nunca tenía esa actitud con Kari y además después de éso, el cajón se volvió prohibido. Un día, sin ser vista, abrió el cajón y revisó su contenido, lo primero que llamó su atención fue un acta de nacimiento con el nombre de Karina de la Corthe Real. Invadida por una inseguridad muy grande, y una sensación inexplicable en el pecho se dirigió consternada a su madre. Kari ni siquiera le dió tiempo a Yuuko para preguntar si todo estaba bien, de inmediato le preguntó acerca de lo que había encontrado. Con toda la esperanza de que su hija le creyera, ella tuvo que inventarse toda una historia de unos parientes muy lejanos de Italia, a los cuales no conocían, pero que a pesar de todo llevaban buenas relaciones; le había dicho que el acta era de su sabía que Kari no tenía la suficiente edad para saber de todo lo que ese papel conllevaba para ella, tendría que seguir mintiendo hasta que el momento adecuado llegara. Con todos los esfuerzos que hizo su madre para convencerla, Kari le dijo que le creía, pero no se quedó satisfecha.

Kari olvidó por un tiempo el tema, debido a la amenaza constante que estaba resultando ser Piedmon. Había regresado, no sabían ni cómo ni porqué pero había regresado, y ellos tenían que hacerse cargo, después de todo, eran los niños elegidos.

Un gran inconveniente para Kari es que ese no era el único problema que tenía por resolver,estaba también el pleito que sostenía con Yolei: T.K. Las dos se habían terminado enamorando del chico de ojos azules, por fortuna para Kari, T.K. también sentía algo por ella y eso, molestaba a eran lo bastante unidas hasta los trece, pero al confesarse que estaban enamoradas del mismo chico, todo se había vuelto diferente. Takeru siempre se había sentido agusto estando con Kari, así que para cuando ella se animó a decirle que le gustaba él confesó que sentía lo mismo. Yolei se había sentido traicionada, tanto que llegó a hacerse a la idea de que Kari había hechizado a T.K. para que, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, él estuviera con ella y por esto juró que jamás serían felices. Con los problemas que había ellos no tenían mucho tiempo para disfrutar de una relación formal de noviazgo.

Lo primordial era terminar a toda costa con Piedmon y devolver el equilibrio a Hikarigaoka; los enfrentamientos fueron varios pero ninguna de las dos partes lograba obtener el triunfo; pero además Piedmon reveló una meta diferente a la que se habían planteado al inicio: quería deshacerse de los niños para tener el control del lugar, además de poder despertar al mal por completo. Tantos conflictos comenzaron a hacer que todos entraron en desesperación, primero porque no entendían la manera en la que Piedmon había logrado regresar. El digimon sin duda había regresado más fuerte que antes, pero no por eso se darían por vencidos. Sus asuntos personales también estaban influyendo en el rumbo que tenía su batalla; cansados de los pleitos constantes y de la considerable cantidad de afrentas con el digimon, todos los elegidos llegaron a un acuerdo de dejar las riñas personales y se unieron para pelear. Hasta ahora, el acuerdo se había mantenido.

Dentro de todo el estrés de las batallas y los pleitos sin resolver, una noche Kari tuvo un sueño donde una mujer le hablaba y le pedía de una manera muy insistente que no la dejara, que la buscara; el aspecto de esa mujer dejó pensando mucho a Kari ya que le daba un aire muy familiar e incluso se atrevía a decir que era alguien a quien ella conocía. Su sueño, pronto se volvió recurrente, cada noche era casi lo mismo, en sus sueños aparecían imágenes al azar de la señora, de un castillo, de habitaciones y pasillos donde ella se sentía, como si estuviera en casa; de tanto soñar Kari no podía sacar de su mente el castillo en el que ésa mujer había decidido aparecérsele y justo en ese momento, sucedió algo que ella jamás había esperado y que superaba por mucho al episodio del escudo de hielo: después de que había pensado fuertemente en el palacio, tratando de recordar los detalles de su sueño para así poder identificar algo, apareció en el castillo de sus sueños. La impresión al no saber en el momento donde se encontraba, fue grande para ella y fue aún mayor cuando vio que de la puerta principal salía una mujer idéntica a la de las visiones, trató de convencerse incluso que seguía soñando, pero no era así. La mujer que tenía ante sus ojos era hermosa un tenía un porte autoritario, como el de una reina; ella al verla solo pudo decir:

- Gracias por acudir a mi llamado lo más rápido posible. Aunque creo, que es un poco tarde

Kari se quedó desconcertada al escuchar esas palabras, aún más de lo que ya estaba. La señora, al ver su cara de desconcierto, muy cortés la invitó a pasar al palacio, su semblante no parecía para nada extrañado, era como si la hubiera estado esperando, o como se de verdad la hubiera llamado, a pesar de todo, Kari sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió detrás de la dama al palacio. Dentro del recinto, aunque aún no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, Kari logró mantener una plática con ella; se contaron varios aspectos de la vida de cada una. Y sí, todo era demasiado raro, pero Kari no dejaba de sentir una atmósfera completamente familiar y cálida, se sentía como si ella perteneciera ahí, al grado de confiar por completo ante la mujer de su visión. La pequeña charla que llevaban hasta el momento era de hecho, sólo la presentación. Conforme la plática se desarrolló Kari supo que ésta mujer era nada más y nada menos que la reina de Italia: Shespakhova de la Corthe.

Los minutos pasaban, hasta ése momento, Kari había logrado comprobar que la reina tenía un corazón noble. La plática y la convivencia con la reina iban, demasiado bien para las cortas expectativas que Kari se había formado en cuanto había tenido oportunidad, hasta que de nuevo sucedió algo que llamó por completo su atención, su digivise comenzó a emitir un pitido, y éso, sólo podía significar una cosa: Piedmon de nuevo aparecía. Kari de inmediato cambió el semblante, puesto que ahora no sabía como regresar a Japón en primer lugar. La reina, al observar todos los gestos de su visitante predijo que se tendría que ir y no pudo evitar sentir cómo es que una parte de ella se alejaba y se conmovió, tanto, que no pudo evitar abrazarla y preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, Kari le confesó que ni siquiera sabía cómo es que en un instante había llegado a Italia y que justo en esos momentos era indispensable regresar a Japón, no quiso mencionar los motivos y mucho menos mostrar el digivise, puesto que eso era algo que nadie más que los del grupo sabían. La reina al escuchar que Kari no sabía en realidad lo que estaba pasando cambió un poco su expresión y dijo:

-Entonces, apenas estás descubriendo los poderes que te fueron otorgados por tus padres, quienes los tienen. Por lo que noté, primero descubriste tu control sobre el agua, mi elemento; luego la tele transportación. - y casi a manera de suspiro, Shespakhova añadió- Te pareces tanto a mí...

-¿A usted? ¿Qué es usted de mi? - Kari lo dijo asustada- ¿Qué quiere?

La reina no pudo hacer más que decirle la verdad, y de manera inmediata, porque nadie mejor que la reina sabía lo que significaba el pitido que había oído. Kari era la princesa de Italia o sea su hija y además, pronto heredaría todo lo que la reina tenía. A Kari no le dió tiempo de pensarlo mucho porque el pitido del digivise no se detenía, así que, haciendo lo mismo que cuando había llegado al palacio, se marchó. Para un encuentro tan corto y tan fuera de lo común, las noticias habían sido bastantes y con un gran peso para ella.

Llegando a Hikarigaoka, de nuevo no reconoció el lugar y se encontró con que Piedmon estaba atacando su casa, y sus padres se encontraban gravemente heridos debido a eso. Sus amigos, no habían podido hacer mucho por defender el lugar, Kari de inmediato reaccionó e hizo digievolucionar a Gatomon, no permitiría que un digimon como Piedmon destruyera lo más valioso que tenía. Así comenzó de nuevo una batalla, ésta vez sería la última. Al principio no se veía quien resultaría vencedor. La batalla fue larga, además de bastante extenuante; a pesar de que Tai y Matt habían conseguido alcanzar el nivel mega con sus digimons. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los niños perdieron un poco la esperanza y estuvieron a punto de darse por vencidos, sin embargo, entre todos los elegidos se dieron ánimos y lograron vencer a Piedmon. Ese momento para todos fue especial, habían logrado detener a su enemigo. Piedmon dejaría de ser parte de sus preocupaciones, pero para Kari, las batallas y las cosas que arreglar aún no terminaban. Aún tenía que arreglar el asunto de la Reina de Italia y éso, era un tema que no solo la involucraba a ella sino también a Tai, ella sabía que por el momento tendría que esperar, ya que después de lo que Piedmon había hecho tendrían que recuperarse.

La casa de Kari había quedado destrozada así que la familia de Sora ofreció su casa para que su familia se hospedara, mientras la casa de la familia Yagami era reconstruida. Algo de lo que Tai y ella estaban agradecidos era de no estar totalmente solos, y de la comprensión que tenían los familiares más cercanos de los elegidos. Todo parecía marchar de manera adecuada, incluso las reparaciones de la casa de Kari habían terminado más rápido de lo que se esperaban. No tardaron mucho en volver a instalarse, y éso sólo aceleró el hecho de que Kari explotara y revelara aquella visita que había hecho al palacio de Italia unas semanas antes. Un día, después de la comida, Kari, preguntó a sus padres sin ningún rodeo o anticipación:

-¿Es cierto que soy la hija de Shespakhova de la Corthe y próxima heredera al trono de Italia, mamá?

La cara de su madre primero adquirió un semblante de sorpresa porque jamás esperó que su hija adoptiva lo supiera, y mucho menos que Shespakhova no le hubiera avisado que revelaría la verdad, en unos cuantos segundos, su expresión cambió a algo similar a la tristeza, y dándose cuenta que no había manera de evadir el tema ni la verdad, no pudo más que responder:

-Parece que tu y Shespakhova tuvieron una plática ¿Eh?- su tono era de resignación- pues sí, es cierto.

Kari aún tenía la esperanza de que eso solo fuera una mentira, o quizá un sueño, pero había descubierto que no, que al final, todo lo que Shespakhova le había dicho era verdad. En el momento en que ella terminó de entender la respuesta que su madre (ahora adoptiva) le dió, salió corriendo de su casa con la cara llena de lágrimas y su interior lleno de dudas e incertidumbre. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue ir a ver a T.K., ya que era de las pocas personas que podían hacerla entrar en razón y además, formalmente, ya era su novio.

Yuuko, al ver la actitud de Kari, no pudo contener la tristeza y estalló en llanto, Tai, no supo qué hacer, además, tampoco entendía del todo la situación. Después de un breve momento el padre de Tai entró a la casa, vio a su esposa llorando y preguntó que qué era lo que había pasado. Tai, de manera rápida le explicó lo que había pasado: Kari ya sabía toda la verdad acerca de que ellos habían fungido como familia adoptiva, entonces Susumo cambió también de semblante, se sentó a lado de su hijo y decidió que era momento de que toda la verdad saliera a flote.

-Hijo mío, tu madre y yo tenemos que decirte algunas cosas que tal vez te dolerán pero ya es tiempo de que lo sepas.- dijo su padre con un tono amargo

-¿Solo a mí?, ¿Kari no esta en esto?- preguntaba Tai, ahora también completamente confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Tu hermana se enteró primero por otros medios Tai, ella fue la que nos ha hecho ver que ya es hora de decirlo.- dijo a manera de explicación -Pero mejor empecemos. El caso es que tú y tu hermana no son nuestros hijos biológicos, sino son adoptados. Ya que sus padres tuvieron una serie de problemas que no pudieron solucionarse, tuvieron que buscar una familia que pudiera hacerse cargo de ustedes. Su madre, preocupada por su suerte y su futuro, decidió dejarlos en un lugar seguro y por tanto lejano a su lugar de origen, pidiéndonos a nosotros que por favor nos hiciéramos cargo del buen desarrollo de ustedes dos.- miró la cara de confusión de Tai, y su esfuerzo por recordar alguna pista, o cualquier detalle que se le escapara y agregó -Tal vez tengas un vago recuerdo de una mujer diciéndote "no llores, no será por mucho tiempo, pronto nos volveremos a ver y sabrás toda la verdad hijo mío".

Mientras su padre pronunciaba las últimas palabras a Tai le llegaron unas imágenes a la mente, eran recuerdos donde aparecía una mujer despidiéndose de él justo cuando tenía dos años, eran sus recuerdos que por alguna razón había reprimido y que a pesar de haberlos recuperado, no eran del todo claros . Así entonces entendió la situación de su hermana, pero no terminaba de asimilar que él también estaba involucrado. En ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar Kari abrazaba fuertemente a T.K. empapada en llanto, en cuanto había llegado a la casa de él, tocó y para su suerte fue el mismo T.K. quién le abrió por lo que no se pudo contener y se lanzó a sus brazos. T.K. quedó sorprendido por la reacción de Kari y no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por favor dime algo!

- Me... me mintieron...yo no soy su hija...- fue lo único que pudo mencionar Kari en ésos momentos

Aunque no entendió nada, T.K. sabía que había sucedido algo demasiado grave y tampoco pudo evitar el preguntarle a su novia que había pasado con exactitud, Kari después de un rato y aún con las lágrimas en los ojos le contó la historia de que ella era la futura reina de Italia, que había descubierto que tenía poderes que había heredado de sus verdaderos padres y todo lo demás que la reina Shespakhova le había dicho. T.K. entonces le dijo de manera muy valiente que ella tenía que ser fuerte, que él sabía que noticias como ésas eran repentinas y desconcertantes, que trataría de entender lo difícil que era para ella aceptar todo, pero que tarde o temprano tenía que suceder y por último le preguntó si podía hacer algo por ella...


	2. Confusiones

**2. CONFUSIONES**

Kari había logrado recuperar la cordura momentos después de haber corrido a ver a TK; pensó en la pregunta que le había hecho; lo que él podía hacer para ayudarla, ya lo había hecho, se había portado muy maduro, al menos más que ella y le había hecho ver que en situaciones como ésta las cosas se tenían que pensar sin tanta precipitación. Así que decidió que dejaría pasar unos días para terminar de asimilar la noticia y decidir su siguiente movimiento.

A Kari sólo le tomó dos días llegar a una decisión. Quería respuestas, disipar todas las dudas y entender el por qué Yuuko y Susumo le habían mentido por tanto tiempo. Si bien en cuanto Yuuko le dijo la verdad ella se había sentido completamente decepcionada, sabía que la habían cuidado por mucho tiempo, y que además había desarrollado un cariño genuino de madre-hija. Su decisión era buscar a Shespakhova para que ella le diera su versión y los motivos por los cuales había abandonado a sus hijos. Para llevar a cabo ésta, le pidió a TK que la acompañara a Italia, él aceptó de buena manera ya que no pensaba dejar sola a Kari cuando ella más lo necesitaba, además también estaba preocupado por la reacción que tendría al enfrentar la verdad, ya se había llevado una buena sorpresa cuando ella le había contado cómo reaccionó ante la noticia de Yuuko.

Ésa tarde, en la que Kari le había contado su decisión a Takeru habían tocado el tema de cuándo y cómo es que viajarían hasta Italia, la resolución sonaba fácil, pero la verdad era que se necesitaba llevar a cabo una buena planeación del viaje. Las cosas en la casa de los Yagami, estaban más tensas que nunca, Kari seguía enojada con sus padres y no les dirigía la palabra más que sólo para la comunicación necesaria. Tai, a pesar de que estaba confundido, parecía que llevaba las cosas con más calma e incluso le había pedido a su hermana que se relajara. Sus padres, simplemente no hallaban el momento preciso de poder acercarse a Kari, y tanto Susumo como Yuuko habían decidido darle tiempo a su hija para asimilar la situación.

Después de haber pasado la tarde con su novio, Kari se dirigió a su casa, extrañaba a Gatomon, sabía que si alguien la hubiera asesorado de una manera fría y con responsabilidad, ésa hubiera sido su compañera digimon; pero habían regresado al digimundo poco después de que hubieran derrotado a Piedmon, así que sólo le quedaba alguien más con quién discutir su próximo viaje a Italia antes de hablarlo con sus padres adoptivos: Tai.

Después de una cena que pareció más un funeral, los hermanos Yagami se encontraban platicando en la habitación de la menor.

- Kari, te estás comportando como una niña emberrinchada -había dicho Tai a manera un poco de reclamo- deberías de calmarte, sabes, al igual que yo que las cosas pasan siempre por alguna razón...

- Hablando de razones -Había interrumpido Kari- Éso es precisamente lo que quiero Tai, ya sé que me estoy portando demasiado infantil, pero es que ya no encuentro manera de arreglarlo. Yo no sé cómo es que tú la llevas tan bien.

Tai, abrazó a su pequeña hermana, al ver que de verdad le estaba costando arreglar las cosas, al final de cuentas estaba en una edad complicada, él ya había pasado por los 15 y sabía que no todo era tan sencillo como a él le parecía ahora.

- Tai... -dijo Kari, aún en brazos de su hermano- ¿Crees que sea demasiado precipitado viajar hasta Italia por respuestas?

- ¿Piensas hacer eso? -le respondió un tanto preocupado

- Lo hablé ésta tarde con TK, creo que así me sentiría más segura, conociendo la otra parte de la historia.

Tai rió, a veces, su hermana podía ser por completo precipitada, pero no le cabía duda de que sus intenciones eran buenas. Él, le dijo que si sentía que el viaje era necesario, la apoyaría, pero que tenía antes que decirle todos los detalles, con quién viajaría, cuándo, por qué medio y todo éso. Finalmente le dijo, que él la ayudaría a arreglar las cosas con Susumo y Yuuko. Así, ambos un poco más seguros, se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, en la hora del desayuno, Tai había cumplido lo que le había dicho a Kari la noche anterior, le bastó tan sólo un par de frases para que sus padres y Kari lograran entablar comunicación de nuevo. Kari un poco más tranquila les pidió disculpas y les dijo cómo es que se había sentido. Después de las disculpas y la resolución casi completa de los conflictos en la familia Yagami, Kari decidió hacer oficial la decisión de ir a Italia.

Lo había pensado con detenimiento, tenía el extraño poder de transportarse de un lugar a otro con tan sólo pensarlo, ésto había decidido probarlo, puesto que después de la primera vez que fue a Italia siempre se preguntó cómo es que pudo viajar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Le anunció a TK y a Tai lo que podía hacer e incluso les dió la sorpresa de que ya sabía manejar, sino a la perfección, al menos de manera decente ése poder. Tai no pudo hacer más que dejar ir a su hermana y desearle éxito, él resolvería sus conflictos a su manera. Si más, TK y Kari viajaron a Italia, al palacio que a Kari ya se le había grabado de tantas veces que lo había soñado.

Al llegar, la reina los recibió de maravilla, de alguna manera, parecía que ella siempre sabía el momento de su llegada. De manera igual de amable, Shespakhova les preguntó el motivo de su visita. Kari tratando de ser amable, le comentó que había confirmado lo que ella le había dicho la vez anterior que se habían visto. Shespakhova sonrió, si Yuuko ya lo había confirmado, tal vez su hija ya estaba lista para regresar a su lado. Kari al ver la expresión de alegría de la reina, se molestó un poco, ¿Cómo es que ella podía sonreír sin siquiera darle antes una explicación?, y entonces, estalló y le reclamó a la reina el que toda su vida hasta entonces hubiera estado llena de mentiras.

La reina, sólo pudo decir "lo siento" ya que sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse. Shespakhova comenzaba a entender un poco la tensión de Kari y comprendía que tal vez la manera en la que su hija se había enterado de sus orígenes, no fueron precisamente las más sensibles.

Después de un silencio casi sepulcral y de un poco de reflexión de ambas, la reina les ofreció a Kari y a TK quedarse en palacio, además, prometió contarles que había ocurrido en los años que Kari había estado lejos de su verdadero hogar.

Kari sintió que la oportunidad era bastante buena para poder sacar de su cabeza todas las dudas que tenía acerca de su pasado, aunque más que dudas, solo quería saber, por qué había vivido una vida que quizá no le correspondía; consultó con T.K. la propuesta de Shespakhova y ambos decidieron quedarse en el palacio.

Ya era noche, y la reina invitó a ambos jóvenes a cenar, para que pudieran seguir conversando y así arreglar las cosas lo antes posible con Kari. La cena fue deliciosa, demasiado lujosa pensaron TK y Kari, pero sin duda lo mejor había sido el postre ya que algo tan dulce como lo que había probado ayudó a que los nervios se calmaran. Cuando todos terminaron de cenar se escuchó la voz de la reina:

- Hija, yo solo quiero que sepas que todas estas mentiras y este dolor no han sido únicamente para ti, si no también para Tai y para mí. Quiero contarte que fue lo que sucedió exactamente. -Decía la reina con una inesperada calma pero claramente se veían las intenciones sinceras de ofrecer una explicación

Así, después de haberse justificado un poco, la reina le explicó cómo es que antes su hermano y ella habían estado separados debido a un problema con la familia de su padre. Por lo que había entendido Kari, sus padres no habían podido estar juntos. La reina continuó el relato diciéndole que su padre era el Presidente de Egipto y que debido a la distancia y a algunos problemas políticos era que habían estado distanciados; y que esa distancia había resultado también problemática ya que su padre había ido cambiando hasta el grado de querer asesinar a toda su familia, y ése, era el motivo principal por el que Shespakhova había decidido mantener a los hermanos ocultos con otra familia.

- Traté por bastante tiempo de encontrar el motivo del cambio de su padre pero, hasta ahora no he sabido nada y las cosas parece que no tienen mucha mejoría ya que él aún continúa con ideas de terminar con nuestra familia -dijo Shespakhova- Yo sólo estaba esperando una oportunidad de que ustedes pudieran entender y... -suspiró antes de continuar- Creo que no tomé una mala decisión al dejarlos con los Yagami, han crecido bastante bien.

A Kari, las ideas se le empezaban a acumular en su mente y al no entender algunas partes del todo, empezaba a hacer conjeturas sin sentido; se dió cuenta de su precipitación y decidió que lo mejor era enfriar su cabeza un poco. Confundida con la situación que estaba pasando, no dijo nada más y creyó toda la historia al igual que TK, él tampoco sabía qué decir ante lo ocurrido ya que jamás se había imaginado a una familia así, su novia la hija del presidente de Egipto, él también estaba confundido. y ambos, con las confusiones de su cabeza, se fueron a dormir.

* * *

**El segundo capítulo, la verdad es que me está costando un poco adaptar estos primeros capítulos a los que ya tengo un poco avanzados, pero espero que les guste :) **

**Tabajaré para subir pronto el tercero.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. SEPARACIÓN.**

Kari y Tk ya estaban en Japón de nuevo, lo que les había sucedido en Italia era un tema que Kari sabía perfectamente que tenía que discutir con Tai antes que con alguien más ya que abandonar a la familia Yagami e irse a vivir a Italia era una propuesta atrevida por parte de Shespakhova.

Shespakhova, por su parte sabía que era lo que más deseaba, que sus hijos regresaran; hasta ahora había pasado el tiempo preguntándose por qué las cosas se tenían que desarrollar así. Por momentos odiaba a Ophanimon, quien era la que estaba atrás de todos los problemas, lo mejor era dejar eso para después. En esos momentos recordaba la cara de sorpresa de Kari ante la propuesta que había hecho, le inspiraba cierta ternura, era como si ella en todo momento necesitara protección; se preguntó por Tai y por todo lo que sus hijos tendrían que pasar para poder separarse de la familia Yagami, en ese momento comprendió que tal vez la llegada de su hija se demoraría un poco más, por lo que había dicho a ella y a T. K. que lo más sensato era que se marcharan, que Kari sería bienvenida cuando fuera.

Los dos hermanos discutieron acerca de la proposición de la reina. Kari le explicó a Tai que ella quería ir, que era como si sintiera que tenía que recuperar una vida.

- Tai, es que quizá este no es nuestro lugar...

- Deja de decir eso –le reclamó Tai- esta bien que quieras saber de ti, pero esta no es la manera... simplemente... me gustaria que esperaras, que pensaras las cosas, que sucedería si la mujer es una farsante...

- No lo creo Tai... –Kari lo dijo un poco dudosa- hasta ahora no me ha mentido y eso es lo que me deja mas intrigada aún, más con la necesidad de ir.

Tai desconfiaba aún, pero al ver a su hermana pequeña creer en la que decía ser su madre, decidió que iría con ella a Italia; no sólo ella estaba en una vida que quizá no le correspondía del todo. Tanto Kari como Tai soltaron la noticia de su partida a Yuuko y Susumo, y ellos no pudieron poner ninguna objeción; los hermanos dejaron en claro que los amaban puesto que prácticamente ellos los habían criado pero que había algo más que los llamaba y no sólo era el conocer sus orígenes.

Bien, sus padres lo habían aceptado y eso era un gran avance, Kari pensó que serían ellos la parte más difícil. Pero se estaba equivocando, aún faltaban sus amigos y ni qué decir de TK. Para Tai era lo mismo, ambos tendrían que dejar muchas cosas, sería como empezar casi desde cero. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser complicadas para ellos?

Una tarde en la que todos se reunieron por petición de los hermanos Yagami, ellos les dieron la noticia a los demás elegidos: se irían a Italia. La noticia también fue fuerte para ellos, pero, ya no tenían más la amenaza de Piedmon así que apoyaron a sus amigos después de haber escuchado la historia de la adopción y de su verdadero origen, además de los poderes de Kari. En cierta medida eso era algo que parecía no encajar con toda la historia, justamente eso, hizo que los digielegidos comprendieran que Kari y Tai quisieran saber más de sus orígenes. El resto de la tarde pasó un tanto nostálgica, pero amena. Mimi se había ofrecido para organizar una pequeña reunión con todos y los demás decidieron apoyarla.

Por último quedaba Shespakhova, tenían que avisarle que ya habían tomado una decisión y que esa era, la de regresar con ella. A Kari no le costó mucho trabajo para volver a usar la transportación y dirigirse de manera casi inmediata con la reina, además tenía que aprender a dominar ese poder.

La reina estaba feliz con la noticia, ya que al fin podía iniciar una relación con sus hijos a los que había dado casi por perdidos. Incluso, podría decirse que estaba ansiosa por la llegada de sus hijos, implicara lo que implicara.

Había pasado una semana y todos estaban en casa de Mimi, era la fiesta de despedida de los hermanos.

- ¿Y ya tienen fecha de partida?

A pesar de que nadie quería tocar el tema. Henry se aventuró a preguntar, a final de cuentas el tema se tocaría tarde o temprano.

- En una semana más -había respondido Tai- en lo que logramos despedirnos bien de todos, y en especial de nuestros padres..

Después de las palabras de Tai, nadie quiso añadir nada. Sí, quizá no era una despedida para siempre, ni morirían, pero como eran un grupo muy unido, todos sentían raro que dos de la noche a la mañana ya no estarían tan cerca. Kari un poco más desanimada que el resto quiso salir a tomar un poco de aire, acto que para TK no pasó desapercibido y acto seguido fue tras ella.

- ¿Hay algo que te moleste? -pasó su mano sobre sus hombros en un abrazo.

- TK -dijo ella mirándolo y suspiró- Sí, quizá el hecho de sentir que mi historia es complicada, ¿Quién lo diría no?, soy hija de la reina de otro continente -esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Aunque tu historia sea complicada solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para apoyarte- y después de decir esto sólo abrazó más fuerte a Kari.

- Gracias por todo. Solo espero que comprendas que después de pensarlo mucho decidí que lo mejor para mí es irme –diciendo preocupada además- ya que debo conocer a fondo mi historia familiar...

Kari, lo decía desde el corazón, ella sentía que había estado viviendo una fantasía entonces. En esos momentos estaba más preocupada por todo lo que estaba oculto que no pensó que eso que acababa de decirle a Tk lo fuese a afectar. Había decidido irse y eso, definitivamente implicaba distancia para ellos.

- Claro que sí –dijo Tk un poco desanimado- iré a verte cada que me sea posible ya que yo no podría seguirte ni aunque lo deseara con todo el corazón.

Los ojos de Kari se nublaron, TK tenía razón, él no podría seguirla más, ni estar ahí en el momento en que ella lo necesitara; ni ella podría estar para él de la misma forma. Pero tenía la esperanza de que las cosas no resultaran tan trágicas, sólo se iría a Italia, no era el fin del mundo ¿o sí? La pareja regresó a la fiesta cuando Takato los llamó, ya que el brindis estaba por comenzar.

Todos levantaron su choko con sake y brindaron por la amistad, por los buenos recuerdos, incluso, por el futuro de los hermanos. Con unas cuantas copas encima incluso bromearon acerca de la futura posición social de sus amigos, expresiones como "ahora nos codearemos con la realeza" o "Kari, nos traerás algún regalito de allá ¿no?, ¡vivirás en la capital de la moda!" fueron las que se escucharon. Sí, esa despedida no era para siempre ni era el fin del mundo, sólo cambiarían de rutina...

~ o ~

La puerta sonó, Shespakhova le dijo al hombre detrás de la puerta que se acercara

- Es una llamada de Egipto, su majestad

Shespakhova tomó el teléfono, sabía mejor que nadie, que no podía ser otra persona más que amaba, pero que por cuestiones de norma, jamás podría estar con él. Al instante se preocupó, sabía que no había muchos motivos para que él se comunicara a Italia, y menos por teléfono.

- Shespakhova, cada vez puedo controlarlo menos. Gana poder mientras pasa el tiempo, tienes que preparar a los niños

La voz del otro lado del teléfono sonaba preocupada, y ella también lo estaba, después de esas palabras empezaba a temerse lo peor pues ya sabía quién era el que estaba ganando más poder sobre su amado.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, ellos pronto llegarán -dijo ella con la intención de disminuir la preocupación de él

- Mi tiempo se agota, no sé cuánto más lo pueda soportar dentro de mí...

- ¿Has empeorado? - Shespakova cada vez se preocupaba más

- Sí, cada vez puede controlarme más tiempo. Me estoy volviendo peligroso -después añadió con tono de derrota- Tienes que mantenerlos alejados de mí.

- Pero ellos apenas vendrán y además son...

- Tenemos una misión con el mundo querida -él la había interrumpido- Ya habrá tiempo para la verdad...

De pronto se escuchó un ruido sordo seguido de unas risas que Shespakhova reconoció, era Piedmon. Luego de ésto, la línea se cortó.

* * *

**n_n me tardé un poco para subirlo, pero es que, mmm ya casi regresaré a la escuela, de hecho, por el mismo motivo me tardaré un poco para subir más capítulos, pero prometo continuar.**

******La verdad no me gustaría, pero les confesaré algo, estudio medicina y soy media matada... en fin...****  
**

**Espero que disfruten el cap.**


	4. Años después

**AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Amanecía, la luz del sol bañaba los ojos de Kari, de esa manera no podía seguir durmiendo, vió su reloj y apenas eran las siete y media de la mañana. Se levantó y se dirigió a su baño. Hacía un año y medio que estaba viviendo en Italia, su vida había cambiado por completo, al igual que la de su hermano. El cambio no había sido tan sencillo, primero se había tenido que adaptar a que ahora tomaba clases con tutores y ya no tenía compañeros de clase; segundo, hasta esa fecha no había conocido a más chicos de su edad, lo que hacía que extrañara a montones a los demás digielegidos, según Kari ya habría muerto de soledad de no ser por su hermano; y con esto llegaba al punto de recordar lo que más la moestaba hasta ahora: había terminado su relación con TK.

Recordaba la escena con toda claridad, TK se había dado el tiempo de visitarla sólo una vez pero no había sido lo que ella imaginaba. Su relación se basaba en llamadas y correos, así que cuando ella lo había visto, sintió la alegría más grande que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

- Amor, ¡Que gusto!

- Eh... sí, Kari, necesitamos hablar

Habían pasado a una sala aparte, donde ambos podían hablar tranquilos, TK le había dicho a Kari que no podía aguantar más la distancia, que había momentos en los que ni siquiera se sentía a la altura de una princesa como ella.

- No puedo pagar aviones cada mes o menos para venir

- TK, yo no puedo tampoco... ser de la realeza no es sencillo, pero eso no cambia mi cariño, ni las ganas o la necesidad que tengo de estar contigo.

- Sí Kari, estoy consciente de lo difícil que te resulta, tu historia sigue siendo prioridad y todo eso. No es reproche, sólo digo que si no estoy a tu altura es mejor dejarte libre.

Kari había intentado explicarle que todos los día terminaba exahusta, que estaba tomando clases, que las sesiones con su madre luego eran larguísimas y que eran básicamente para hablar del reino, de cosas de política y demás; que no quería perderlo. Incluso estuvo a punto de decirle que renunciaría a todo, cuando TK le dijo lo que más le dolía recordar

- Lo siento pero, no podemos seguir con esto, ya inicie algo con Yolei.

- Entiendo. – decía ella.

- Por favor entiendeme, no es sencillo...

Y así, sin más explicaciones Takaishi se había retirado. Kari había decidido no contarle a nadie, puesto que por una parte comprendía a TK, ella no había ido a Japón y sintió un poco de remordimiento por tratar de justificarse. Además había muchas, muchas cosas que no terminaba de entender del reino (cosa en la que Tai le llevaba ventaja) y ella, ya había tomado la decisión de aceptar su rol como futura reina.

- Kari, Shespakhova nos espera.

Tai la sacó del viaje por sus memorias, y ella recordando lo especial del día no pudo más que seguir a su hermano al jardín principal. La tarde pintaba prometedora porque la reina de Italia les hablaría casi por primera vez de un tema que se había esmerado en no tocar desde que ellos habían llegado: su padre. Siempre había sido un tema difícil de tocar, Shespakhova había hablado de su matrimonio, pero jamás declaró que ése hombre tuviera algo que ver con los hermanos y por más que Tai o Kari insistieran, ella siempre terminaba dándoles largas; apenas unos días atrás Shespakhova se había decidido a contarles de su padre. Llegó detrás de Tai a una pequeña fuente, donde la reina ya los estaba esperando.

- Queridos míos, por favor siéntense.

Ambos hermanos se sentaron cerca de ella y esta vez no tuvieron necesidad de preguntar algo, la reina comenzó el relato por sí sola:

- Mis niños, en muy poco tiempo han adquirido una fuerza tremenda, aún ahora me encuentro totalmente asombrada de todo lo que han pasado, incluso del viaje al digimundo cuando aún tenían diez años -suspiró como evocando a alguien- Sin ninguna duda llevan su sangre, y me refiero a su padre.

Shespakhova les explicó que había evitado el tema por cuestiones meramente políticas y entonces les reveló otro pedazo de su pasado. Kari jamás se hubiera esperado tener por padre al presidente de Egipto, de hecho ni siquiera se esperaba que el mundo se manejara a través de una políticas ocultas. Y eso no era todo, en Italia, sólo se sabía de la existencia de una hija, y esa por supuesto era Kari, ella era hija del matrimonio de Shespakhova, el cual por desgracia había fallecido en un accidente aéreo. Eso era todo lo que se sabía de la princesa, nadie la había visto en persona. Tai por otro lado era conocido en Egipto, como el primogénito del presidente y él al igual que su hermana estaba destinado a ocupar ese puesto tarde o temprano, pero de él tampoco se conocía la apariencia física.

- No se preocupen, no fueron separados, su padre y yo siempre nos reunimos en secreto, tratando de sostener una familia, pero luego vinieron los problemas. Alguien descubrió la importancia de su existencia y su padre y yo, por protegerlos, los escondimos. La manera más sencilla era enviarlos a algún lugar donde nadie supiera nada, o al menos casi nadie.

La reina continuando con su relato, contó cómo es que habían dado con Yuuko y Susumo, y como es que un día de reunión habían tenido que escapar porque su padre no era el mismo e incluso había intentado matarlos. Kari y su hermano no terminaban de entender, el cambio en su padre se pintaba tan repentino, pero no había un motivo convincente para que sucediera. Guardaron silencio por unos instantes, como tratando de entender todo el contenido del relato, de pronto, se vieron interrumpidos con la aparición de uno de los mayordomos del palacio diciendo que la reina tenía una llamada que no podía ignorar. La reina se levantó de su lugar y prometió que explicaría lo que hiciera falta después de atender la llamada, y así, se dirigió al interior del palacio

- ¿Sí? -había contestado Shespakhova

- Querida, tengo que advertirte, pase lo que pase no me entregues a los chicos…

- ¿Qué?, no entiendo que es todo ésto, ¿vendrás por ellos? -la reina se estaba alterando porque sabía que la voz del presidente de Egipto no podían tomarse nada a la ligera.

- No cielo, o no sé, sólo logro estar consciente por las noches, no puedo controlarlo más. Él actúa como si fuera yo -se oyó un suspiro preocupado en el teléfono de Shepakhova- Y, ya sabe donde encontrarlos…

- ¿Cuá… cuándo vendrá?

- Quizá en menos de una semana…

La llamada se había cortado; pero Shespakhova ya sabía lo que el hombre al otro lado del teléfono le había querido decir. Piedmon se había apoderado completamente de él y la iría a buscar, bueno, no a ella específicamente, más bien, iría por sus hijos. Shespakhova se sentó un poco, el tiempo se le estaba acabando y hasta ahora, ella no había hecho más que contar verdades a medias a sus hijos y aún sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían peor decidió no decir nada más. Ella lo sabía todo, sabía de la existencia de los digimons, sabía del peligro que tendrían que enfrentar sus hijos y no sólo ellos, también los demás niños elegidos. Comenzaba a temer porque sabía que lo que habían enfrentado hasta ahora, no era más que una especie de entrenamiento.

Se prepararía para lo que fuera, ella tendría que ser capaz de detener a Piedmon por un tiempo más; además tenía la esperanza en las últimas palabras que le había dicho Ophanimon: Habrá cinco chicos más, y uno de ellos será la clave para que tu hija cumpla con su misión. Recordó de pronto que sus hijos seguían esperándola en la fuente y se dirigió de nuevo allí.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Habían pasado tres días desde que su madre les hablara de su padre. Para Tai las cosas no estaban del todo claras y justo esa mañana se había despertado con un mal presentimiento. A pesar de que Kari le daba demasiada confianza a la reina él no podía hacer lo mismo, sí, había descubierto que Shespakhova no era mala ni una farsante, pero sentía que les estaba ocultando algo y esa sensación no lo dejaba en á Kari estaba siendo demasiado ingenua, pero para él había cosas que no cuadraban, el hecho de que los alejara de ambos países lo preocupaba, el hecho de que su padre de la noche a la mañana fuera otro le parecía ilógico, además de que las "cuestiones políticas" que la reina había mencionado no creía que fueran tan sencillas.

Para tratar de averiguar más, era que Tai estudiaba con fervor, se había inmiscuido en casi todos los temas que había podido ver con su instructor, pero nada. Le preocupaba Kari, hacía tiempo que no compartían cosas ni secretos como antes lo hacían, él porque casi no tenía tiempo libre y el que tenía debía dividirlo entre Shespakhova, su hermana y Sora. Agradecía que Sora fuera tan comprensiva con él y también que no se hubiera rendido a pesar de que estaban en continentes distintos. Su relación no daba muestras de cansancio o de que pronto terminara, ambos se conformaban con algunas cartas y videollamadas. Sora había dicho que incluso así le parecía más romántico.

Ése día por fortuna lo tenía libre y aprovecharía para platicar con su hermana, salir a pasear por la Plaza Navona y compartir cosas. Kari había accedido encantada, y eso lo ponía feliz. Se alistó y avisó a la Shesphakhova de su plan quien le dijo que se disfrutaran.

En la plaza Kari había estado muy callada, al menos, más de lo habitual en ella, sólo hacía exclamaciones sobre lo bonito del lugar y sobre todo de lo encantada que estaba con las fuentes de Bernini, y él también lo estaba pero decidió buscar que es lo que tenía a Kari así de ausente.

- Oye, ¿como va todo con TK, eh? -le dió un pequeño golpe en el hombro, y al ver la pobre respuesta de Kari continúo- oye, en serio, espero que no estés molesta por mis ausencias o éso, ya sé que últimamente no compartimos mucho tiempo, pero mira, el día de hoy soy todo tuyo.

Kari sonrió, su hermano de verdad se peocupaba por el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos y ella se lo agradecía pero aún el tema de TK estaba muy fresco y eso seguía haciendo que a veces se le nublaran los pensamientos.

- No es eso hermano, es que… -se quedó dubitativa un momento- hoy, he amanecido con un mal presentimiento, no sé… es cómo si algo malo fuese a pasar.

- Así que tú también Kari -suspiró- ¿Cómo es que vinimos a parar a ésta situación eh?

Kari sintió el cálido abrazo de su hermano, vaya que si lo echaba de menos y él a ella. Pero lo importante ahora era eso del presentimiento. Le preguntó a Tai desde cuando lo había sentido y él le había dicho que apenas esa esta mañana, además ambos sabían que tres días atrás algo se quedó como en el aire, ya que su madre al regresar de atender la llamada se veía preocupada y en realidad no había dicho mucho más. Ambos supusieron que desde ese día estaban tensos y que lo que necesitaban era relajarse.

En el palacio, Shespakhova se encontraba tomando té, sus hijos aún regresaban de la salida que Tai había organizado. La verdad es que desde que había comenzado el día, la reina tenía el presentimiento de que ese día no sería del todo bueno. Se sentía inquieta, con ganas de adelantar el tiempo para que el día se terminara. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos un mayordomo entró a la habitación donde se encontraba y le dijo que el faraón había llegado al palacio; después de éso, Shespakhova sólo esperaba lo peor y creía entender por qué la sensación tan nefasta del día. Salió un tanto apresurada, no quería hacer esperar al padre de sus hijos, o mejor dicho a Piedmon.

- Shespakhova -había dicho el faraón a manera de saludo

- Su majestad -había dicho ella con un tono frío- ¿Qué es lo que lo trae a Italia?

- Necesito que me devuelvas algo que es mío.

En ese momento la reina entendió que las cosas no se pondrían fáciles, así que dió la orden a la servidumbre del palacio para que abandonaran la sala. Shespakhova sólo rogaba que la aparición de sus hijos en ese palacio se demorara aún más. Adoptó una posición defensiva, como esperando el momento en el que el faraón atacara, no, el faraón no atacaría, sería Piedmon quien lo hiciera, contra cualquier pronóstico esperaba poder detenerlo, esperaba poder salvar a sus hijos.

- Vamos Shespakhova, no lo hagas más difícil y entrégame a esos mocosos, además sabes perfectamente que no tienes oportunidad ante mí -dijo el faraón con una sonrisa malévola- ya sabes que lo tengo todo bajo control

Ante la provocación la reina no tuvo otra opción más que atacar con la poca magia que sabía manejar, tal vez no sería la opción más adecuada para luchar contra un digimon, pero era todo lo que podía hacer.

- ¡Espadas del triunfo!

Las espadas habían salido de manera repentina y una de ellas había dado en el tórax de Shespakhova; ella sentía que su muerte estaba cerca, pero justo cuando creyó que todo estaba acabado Kari y Tai atravesaron la puerta. Kari miró horrorizada la escena, ni ella ni Tai reconocían al hombre que estaba en esa sala, pero era evidente que ambos querían destrozarlo. Shespakhova se apresuró a decirles que tenían que alejarse, que corrían peligro, pero los gritos de la reina se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del faraón, que fue lo suficientemente observador para saber que ellos no sabían nada acerca de su padre.

- ¿Por qué habrían de huir mis hijos de aquí?

El faraón sonreía y la ira de Tai y Kari iba aumentando, ¿cómo es que su padre se había atrevido a herir a su madre?. Los hermanos estaban confusos y enojados, pero a pesar de éso preguntaron de inmediato que era lo que estaba pasando. Su madre se había apresurado a hablar y dijo que su padre ya no era el mismo, y, que pasara lo que pasara no deberían de ir con él. Para Piedmon las cosas se habían complicado, tenía a su objetivo principal enfrente, pero algo extraño pasaba y era que no podía utilizar todo su poder, de alguna manera los padres de Kari se esforzaban mucho en defenderla, así que de manera rápida ideó un plan de contingencia: tomaría un rehén.

Su padre había amenazado con quitarle la vida a Shespakhova y Tai para evitarlo se ofreció para ser tomado como rehén, había dicho que si lo que él quería era a sus hijos tendría a uno de ellos, pero a cambio debería dejar a su madre y a su hermana en paz. Piedmon veía oportuno el trato, además sentía cómo es que a través del cuerpo del faraón era imposible hacer mucho más por lo que accedió al trato del joven castaño. Sin decir más, Tai junto al faraón se acercaron a la puerta. Shespakhova antes de poder hacer o decir más cayó inconsciente; Kari siguió a su hermano con la mirada, ambos se dedicaron una mirada, Tai se despedía de ella y ella, simplemente no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, perdería a su hermano, y sentía que a su madre también.

Al cabo de minutos, el faraón se había marchado y en el palacio habían llegado las ambulancias para llevarse a Shespakhova, Kari estaba aturdida, pero lo primero era la reina, esperaría a que la llevaran al hospital y estuviera estable para dedicarse a pensar en su hermano. Lamentó que no hubieran tomado tan en cuenta el mal presentimiento que habían tenido ése día.

* * *

**Hola! advertí que me retrasaría un poco, pero enserio que continuaré el Fic :)**

**Por si alguien tenía dudas, ya casi aparece Kouji, no desesperen...**

**Espero les guste, y me harían muy muy feliz si me dejaran review contándome que les parece la historia...**


	5. Primer Encuentro

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Era una mañana tranquila para Kouji Minamoto, quién se encontraba desayunando con su familia, su padre leía el periódico donde se veía el encabezado "Muere la reina de Italia, la joven heredera no tarda en aparecer", últimamente todos estaban centrados en la noticia, y no es que a él no le interasara quién sería la sucesora de Shespakhova, era sólo que no tenía la cabeza suficiente para ocuparse del tema en esos momentos. Esa tarde el joven Minamoto se encontraría con sus amigos porque justo la madrugada anterior habían recibido un mensaje de Ophanimon, diciendo que una nueva misión les esperaba, eso era lo que ocupaba su cabeza, habían pasado casi nueve años desde la última vez que pisaron el digimundo, además, ¿Qué podría estar ocurriendo?. Después de terminar con el desayuno Kouji se despidió de sus padres y salió de su casa con dirección al Jardín del Quirinale, donde se reuniría con sus amigos.

Kari se levantó sin muchos ánimos, la muerte de su madre le había sentado muy mal, pero lo peor no era eso en particular; su madre antes de morir le había revelado cierta información que ella no podía pasar por alto, resultaba que quien tenía cautivo a su hermano era nadie más que Piedmon en el cuerpo de su padre. Shespakhova no le había dicho nada más, y ella no terminaba de entender cómo es que su madre tenía esa información si se suponía que apenas y sabía de la existencia de los digimons,, además ¿cómo era posible que un digimon asesinara a su madre sin que ella pudiera hacer algo?

Llevaba días sin poder dormir como era debido, días en los que tampoco había tenido noticias de Tai y días en los que ya no sabía qué hacer puesto que con la muerte de la reina de Italia, todo mundo quería saber quién era la heredera. Comenzaba a sentir la presión de los miembros del consejo, pronto tendría que presentarse públicamente. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y no podía ni pensar con claridad, en nada, ni en su hermano, ni en Piedmon, ni nada; para ver si se calmaba un poco decidió salir a caminar al Jardín del Quirinale, que se había convertido en uno de los lugares que visitaba con frecuencia, debido a la cercanía con el palacio y a lo tranquilo y bonito que era.

Se sentó en la banca de siempre y se quedó mirando al cielo, claro y limpio, como si no existiera problema alguno en el mundo, ella al menos quería que en su mundo no hubiera ninguno. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que ordenarse y así, ordenar uno por uno la problemas que la aquejaban. En primer lugar estaba Piedmon, al pensar en el digimon cayó en cuenta de que no se había cuestionado sobre su presencia ¿Cuándo había vuelto? ¿No lo habían derrotado años atrás? Sí, lo habían hecho y ahora estaba de vuelta. Lo primero que haría sería avisarle a los demás elegidos y esperar a que aparecieran sus digimons, el segundo punto: ¿Dónde estaban sus digimons?

Kouji se había reunido con Takuya y los demás, estaban todos en el pasto y discutía acerca del mensaje que Ophanimon recién había mandado. Tendrían que volver al digimundo, tendrían una nueva misión y para que se les dijera cuál era tenían que ir al digimundo.

- Yo digo que tenemos que ir -dijo Takuya de manera energética- Nos necesitan y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sólo porque hace años que no tenemos contacto con el digimundo.

- Claro, es taaaan sencillo -había añadido Kouji de manera irónica

Los demás chicos los miraron, no estaban muy convencidos de lo que harían, luego, hubo silencio, nadie decía nada. En el fondo cada uno pensaba en la "misión" que ni siquiera conocían, todos tenían una especie de miedo, ¿Por qué ellos?, y es que, ya no eran tan chicos como antes y había pasado el tiempo, todos tenían ahora ocupaciones, habían madurado. Aunque por otro lado creía que Takuya tenía una parte de razón, ellos le debían muchas cosas al digimundo. Así que al final todos optaron por ir, abrieron sus teléfonos celulares, cada uno en la pantalla tenía un mensaje con espera de respuesta, oprimieron la opción de "sí", acto seguido apareció una dirección en sus pantallas y una hora. Tenían fecha de salida, después de una corta charla todos se despidieron y se marcharon del punto de reunión.

Kouji siguió caminando por el jardín, necesitaba un respiro, de pronto en un banca no muy lejana vió sentada a una chica y sin saber por qué, se fue dirigiendo hacia ella, era un impulso, sentía curiosidad y no sabía por qué.

Kari vió que alguien se acercaba hacia la banca donde ella estaba, se dijo a sí misma que tenía que guardar la compostura, así que se calmó. El chico se sentó en la misma banca y dirigió la mirada al horizonte, el chico era apuesto, con una mirada tan… de repente recordó a Matt y creyó encontrar cierto parecido con él, al menos en la mirada tan de lobo solitario. _Matt, el hermano de TK_, y al recordar al rubio menor de pronto tuvo ganas de llorar. _Cálmate Kari, cálmate; _decía mentalmente, volvió a dirigir de manera discreta su mirada a aquél chico, sintió cómo es que tenía tanto que decir y además este chico aparecía de la nada y se sentaba de igual manera en la misma que ella habiendo muchas más, así que entonces decidió sacarlo, ahí, con ese chico, además ni siquiera sabría que ella era la princesa de Italia. Sus palabras ya no podían esperar más para ser liberadas.

- Mi madre murió -había dicho ella.

- ¿Perdón? -Kouji volteó para confirmar que se dirigían a él

- Mi madre murió y de pronto no sé qué hacer…

Kouji se alarmó, la chica ya estaba llorando, se arrepintió por un momento de haberse acercado, él jamás había sido bueno dando ánimos y además ella era una completa desconocida. Pero había seguido un impulso y por un momento se obligó a ser sincero pero a no ser demasiado brusco.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención aparecer en primer lugar, la verdad -trató de sonreír- no sé por qué estoy aquí. Me marcho

Kari, no pretendía callarse, no ahora que ya había empezado, por más que aquél chico le haya parecido brusco. En un acto desesperado tomó su brazo y le dijo

- ¡Por favor!, no tienes que decir nada, pero por favor escúchame, sólo necesito hablar…

Kouji no pudo negarse, además él se había acercado y se sintió un poco responsable por eso, volvió a tomar asiento a su lado. La verdad la chica le parecía demasiado infantil, y no había dicho mucho, el aspecto más relevante era que había perdido a su madre y no sabía nada de su hermano, simplemente no paraba de llorar. después de como dos horas la chica le había pedido disculpas y sin decir nada más, ambos, se retiraron de ahí. Kouji de alguna manera creía que simple y sencillamente no había sido su día.

Kari estaba ya de vuelta en el palacio, al final, no había logrado decir mucho, ya que, aun extraño, no podía hablarle acerca de Piedmon, ni de los Digimons, pero, algo bueno había salido de esa conversación, ahora, estaba más tranquila y podía pensar con mayor claridad lo que haría.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Hoy era un día ajetreado, su agenda marcaba citas casi en todo el día, Kari se sentí un tanto presionada pero no había más que hacer. Después del día del parque había llegado a varias resoluciones, primero, hablaría con el consejo real para que al fin ella pudiera salir a la luz como la futura heredera del reino italiano, y ahora por eso, la agenda estaba cada vez más llena; con Tai, hasta la fecha seguía sin poder hablar, estaba preocupada, porque ni siquiera sabía si seguía con vida, a fin de cuentas estaba bajo las manos de Piedmon y ella no sabía en realidad de que iba todo el juego, todo parecía demasiado estratégico para ser sólo una batalla para conquistar el digimundo. Kari les había dado aviso a los demás elegidos a través de Sora, ella también estaba preocupada por el paradero de Tai e incluso ella no había podido hablar con él. Ese día todos llegarían a Italia, ya que para Kari era más accesible tratar el asunto con ellos ahí.

Izzi había logrado establecer comunicación con Gennai poco después de que se habían enterado del regreso de Piedmon, habían hablado poco al respecto puesto que ni siquiera Gennai tenía tanta información al respecto. Consultaron a las cuatro bestias sagradas incluso, pero hasta ahora lo único que habían logrado obtener de información era que, el digimundo actual, estaba regido de manera diferente, ni Gennai ni las bestias figuraban ahora como figuras importantes, más bien eran una base de datos "obsoleta" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Los elegidos se preocuparon porque nadie sabía nada, nadie excepto Kari, ella tenía más detalles que nadie más, pero no había querido hablar, les había dicho a todos que lo mejor era reunirse de nuevo, y eso, no hizo más que alertar a todos haciéndoles creer que la situación era más complicada de lo que ellos imaginaban. En cuanto Kari les había propuesto la idea de que viajaran a Italia, muchos no estaban seguros, pero entre Sora y Matt lograron convencerlos a todos de que tal vez era lo mejor. Así ahora, 12 chicos estaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio, esperando su salida hacia Italia.

Kari estaba en su habitación, preparándose para ir a recibir a los elegidos al aeropuerto, se había tenido que inventar un drama para que los del consejo le permitieran recibir a sus amigos, pero valdría la pena. Pero eso no era todo, Gennai les había dicho que los ayudaría para que sus digimons viajaran al mundo humano y se reunieran con ellos. Los digimons llegarían a Italia, a excepción de agumon, que, por alguna razón había encontrado la manera de llegar con Tai.

Había llegado la hora, Kari salió del palacio para recoger a sus amigos. En el avión todos iban con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza; TK hacía mucho que no veía a Kari, Yolei al ver la cara de TK supo que el encuentro sería difícil, ella recordaba con toda claridad cómo es que el rubio se había decidido a salir con ella, y ella sintió en esos momentos que su único impulso era la ausencia de Kari, no podía no dejar de enfadarse con Kari por haber acaparado todos los pensamientos del chico que le gustaba, y le dolía que TK no la quisiera de la misma forma en la que había demostrado querer a Kari. Cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada de aeropuerto, Kari ya los esperaba, y al verlos una sonrisa grande y ancha acaparó su rostro. Había sido una bienvenida emotiva ya que ninguno de los elegidos la había visto en años y a pesar de que hubiera otro tipo de comunicación, el tenerla físicamente era completamente distinto.

Después de que todos hubieran abordado los coches reinó el silencio, habían caído en cuenta que se encontraban ahí para discutir el asunto de Tai. Cuando llegaron al palacio, los chicos se habían quedado maravillados, y lo estuvieron aún más cuando vieron aparecer a sus pequeños digimons para recibirlos. Kari los invitó a una sala para que pudieran hablar en paz.

- Aún no sé nada de mi hermano, pero la verdad es que ahora que están todos quiero pedirles un favor.

Los chicos se quedaron callados, expectantes. Kari era totalmente diferente en esos momentos, se veía desesperada y preocupada. Todos asintieron ante lo que les había dicho.

- Quisiera ir a Egipto, por él, en estos momentos espero que Agumon esté con él.

Les explicó lo que tenía en mente. A Kari le había costado días enteros elaborar el plan, había averiguado mucho acerca de Egipto y la manera en que estaba organizado el país, además había descubierto otro detalle importante, resultaba que la cuestión de los reinos no era un simple "asunto político" como lo había dicho su madre, sino más bien, algo de vital importancia. Los reinos estaban jerarquizados, había un poder mundial, alguien que se encargaba de mantener la estabilidad política y económica del mundo entero, y ése, era nada más y nada menos que Egipto, el país con más poder, quizá no a simple a vista, pero así era en la realidad. El presidente Egipcio era conocido por la mayoría de los gobernantes de otros países como "El Faraón" y justo ahora que ella iba a presentarse oficialmente como la princesa de Italia tenía la oportunidad perfecta para encontrarse con Piedmon.

A todos les había parecido demasiado precipitado el plan de Kari, incluso a los digimons, pero al ver que la elegida de la luz estaba demasiado alterada decidieron apoyarla por más alocado que fuera el plan. La idea era sencilla, iban a Egipto, buscaban al faraón y lo atacaban hasta que dejara libre a Tai. Y así lo hicieron…

Para Tai, todo había pasado demasiado rápido estaba en su habitación cuando de la nada empezó a escuchar mucho ruido, como si hubiera una batalla en el palacio, y salió. La escena era demasiado para él, Kari, gritandole a su padre, fúrica, culpándolo de la muerte de Shespakhova y amenazando con matarlo. Gatomon lo había atacado, y al herir de gravedad al faraón, Piedmon no tuvo más opción que abandonar el cuerpo. Su padre hizo un ruido sordo al caer, y todos se paralizaron de pronto.

Piedmon se burló de los elegidos, y les advirtió que eso sólo era el comienzo de los problemas, huyendo de manera rápida. Ken se había acercado a Kari para tratar de calmarla, mientras que Tai y agumon se acercaban al cuerpo de su padre. Pidieron de inmediato un ambulancia, los demás chicos no entendían nada y no sabían qué hacer. Por instinto Sora y Matt se acercaron a Tai, y cuando llegó la ambulancia, ambos acompañaron a su amigo.

Ahora Tai estaba en el hospital junto con Sora y Matt, esperando noticias de su padre. El se encontraba preocupado, jamás había visto a su hermana reaccionar de manera tan violenta y se sintió un poco responsable; él se había enterado de la muerte de Shespakhova mucho después de que sucediera y no había podido acercarse ni un poco a Kari, sabía que ella era demasiado sensible, y se sentía obligado a protegerla. Matt al ver la cara de su amigo se acercó, sospechaba que se estaba haciendo el fuerte así que para animarlo un poco habló con él.

- No siempre tienes que aguantar Yagami dijo Matt sinceramente

Tai se soltó a llorar, al fin tenía alguien con quien no tenía que hacerse el fuerte, al fin pudo desahogarse. Momentos después, ya más tranquilo, marcó al palacio dejando la orden de que atendieran a sus amigos, ya que él se quedaría al pendiente de su padre en el hospital. Todos sin saber que hacer no tuvieron otra opción más que quedarse, ero Kari, quien estaba más consternada por lo que había hecho decidió escapar, TK que se dió cuenta de las intenciones de las intenciones de la castaña, no dudó en seguirla...

* * *

**Bueno, pues no me tardé tanto. Ya quería que Kouji entrara en escena!**

**Les gustó? comentenme, la verda me gustaría mucho saber su opinión :)**


	6. Sentimientos

**SENTIMENTOS.**

Todos los chicos y los digimons se quedaron en el palacio del faraón, Kari, fue la única en no querer hacerlo y decidió regresar a Italia, T.K. la seguía sin que nadie sospechara de que iría con ella, cuando Kari se transportó T.K. la tomó de la mano y llegaron juntos a Italia, ella, confundida preguntó:

- ¿Por qué me seguiste? No es que no quiera que estés aquí, pero, ¿no tendrías que estar con Yolei?

- Entonces si quieres que esté ¿no?- dijo él con un poco de malicia

A Kari le salió una pequeña sonrisa, luego lo invitó a su habitación; sabía que él estaba ahí por ella, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos era el que mejor la conocía después de Tai, pero eso no le quitaba la revoltura de sentimientos desatada por Piedmon; T.K., al ver que Kari hacía gestos raros no pudo evitar el preguntarle:

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Mi historia es cada vez más complicada y yo, creo que...- ella suspiró- no sé por qué me tocó a mí

.

- Tranquila- TK dijo tratando de alentarla un poco- las cosas jamás suceden porque sí, eso tú misma lo haz dicho.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? sabiendo que Piedmon ha regresado y que mi madre ha muerto no puedo TK, no puedo -y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas- Ni siquiera había podido ver a Tai hasta hoy, de pronto me siento tan sola…

Era sencilla, Kari estaba teniendo un ataque de sinceridad, después de que había tomado tantas decisiones precipitadas ahora se sentía un tanto culpable. No sabía el grado de consecuencia que tendrían sus acciones y ahora, su padre estaba en e hospital. De cualquier manera para Kari no era sencillo, no terminaba de entender del todo lo de la posesión de Piedmon, y de alguna manera sentía enojo hacia su padre, por no haber dicho nada, por tratar de manejarlo todo él solo.

- Sabes que no estas sola- Tk interrumpió sus pensamientos, tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor

Kari lo miró de nuevo, no terminaba de entender los motivos de TK, desde que habían terminado su relación 1 año atrás, no se habían visto y ella ni siquiera había buscado una oportunidad para preguntarle el porqué de su distancia, simplemente la había rechazado, y ahora estaba ahí, dándole palabras de ánimo, haciéndola sentir como antes, querida y de cierta manera protegida. Cómo desde aquella vez ya no platicaban, Kari quiso saber de él, al menos de su propia voz ya que sabía algunas cosas gracias a sus amigos. Le preguntó acerca de su vida, sin ahondar en ningún asunto en particular.

- Bueno pues tengo una... hmm... buena relación con Yolei -respondió él cuando Kari le había preguntado sobre cómo iba su relación

- ¿buena?- lo dijo algo sorprendida- conmigo era linda ¿a qué te refieres?

- No es lo mismo, tú eres una, Yolei es otra, con ella no tuve química- dijo explicando- y solo me adapté, no me gustaba verla sufrir cuando yo pensaba en tí y tu estabas aqui, lejos de mí

- Así que solo fue eso -dijo desairada- pensé que habíamos terminado por otro motivo

- El motivo fue la distancia -le dijo TK empezando a sentirse un tanto molesto por el giro que había dado la situación

Kari le reprochó su argumento, él le había prometido que no se separarían sin importar nada y de la noche a la mañana había cambiado de opinión diciéndole que no podían continuar juntos, e incluso se había atrevido a decirle que él y Yolei habían comenzado una relación. Prácticamente había sido traicionada, no podía evitar sentirlo, la sangre empezaba a hervirle de nuevo, como si no hubiera sido suficiente con Piedmon. Antes de que la discusión se tornara más fuerte, Gatomon entró a la sala donde estaban los chicos y paró el pleito. Acto seguido, se anunció que la cena estaba lista, por lo que se dirigieron al comedor sin decir nada más.

En el mismo momento en Egipto también cenaban, Tai había dejado órdenes de que atendieran bien a sus amigos, después de todo ahora ya todos sabían que él era el hijo del faraón. Patamon no dejaba de preguntar por T.K. hasta que Gomamon ya harto de tanto escándalo le dijo que lo había visto irse junto con Kari y Gatomon, Hawkmon quien estaba presente en la discusión no lo pensó y de inmediato se lo dijo a Yolei, ella sin saber porqué, estaba confiada en que nada pasaría; Izzi se encontraba con Mimi, You y Ken discutiendo la manera en como Piedmon había podido regresar a la vida, los digimons también pensaban en eso y a Biyomon de repente se le ocurrió que pudo haber regresado en forma de digihuevo como la mayoría de los digimons lo hacían, todos creyeron que podía tener razón.

Tai, Matt y Sora seguían en el hospital esperando noticias del faraón, mientras eso sucedía Tai como tampoco podía con tanto sentimiento encima les contó a sus amigos acerca de cómo se había enterado de que Piedmon había vuelto, de cómo es que también extrañaba muchísimo a Kari, además después de lo que había pasado, no podía más que sentirse decaído, sus amigos, notando la preocupación de Tai hicieron remembranza de las cosas buenas que habían pasado juntos, Tai poco a poco comenzó a reír.

Sin previo aviso, apareció el médico que atendía al faraón y le dijo que a pesar de que no entendían la causa del coma de su padre, se estaba recuperando y que pronto podría volver a su casa. Tai, ya más tranquilo por la noticia decidió que entonces era tiempo de marcharse y se retiró del hospital junto con Matt y Sora.

Tai, al llegar a su casa, no pudo esperar ni un sólo instante para preguntar por su hermana y Hawkmon le respondió que ella se había ido junto con TK, todos estaban en la misma sala cuando a Tai se le ocurrió decir:

- ¿Esos dos juntos de nuevo? Vaya que es grande el amor que se tienen.

- Tai... Yolei y TK son novios -dijo Patamon muy serio, mientras Yolei se iba de donde estaban

Tai, no sabía nada de la situación ya que al estar encerrado con su padre, había dejado incluso de hablar con sus amigos y Kari nunca le había dicho nada. Sin que nadie más dijera algo, él se dirigió hacia donde había ido Yolei

- Yolei... yo sólo... espero no haberte herido con el comentario que hice hace unos momentos -le dijo a manera de disculpa

- Tú no sabías Tai -dijo ella secándose unas lágrimas de la mejilla- estás disculpado.

Pronto los dos regresaron a la sala donde antes se encontraban, al parecer el momento de tensión ya había pasado, aunque todos sabían claramente que no, a pesar de que los digimons aun no entendían del todo los sentimientos humanos, sentían que las cosas aún seguían demasiado tensas, ya la mayoría se había acostumbrado a ver a Kari y a TK juntos, ahora que él ya estaba con Yolei nadie entendía qué era lo que había pasado.

En Italia, el momento en que estaban todos sentados en la mesa, era más que silencioso, Gatomon tampoco sabía nada acerca de lo que había pasado, pero con solo ver la cara de Kari supo que ella y TK no estaban juntos ya. Así que Gatomon para no quedarse con la duda rompió el silencio que reinaba en el comedor:

- ¿Pasó algo entre us...-Kari no la dejó terminar

- No Gatomon -lo dijo con tono de enojo y además agregó un toque de sarcasmo- estamos bien, la cosa es que, TK ahora esta con Yolei.

TK se molestó ante el comentario que Kari le hacía a su digimon, tanto, que no pudo disimularlo y explotó:

- ¡Basta! si lo que quieres es hacerte la mártir lo, estas consiguiendo, ¿Crees que para mi ha sido fácil? -suspiró, resignado a que más que quisiera, no podía ser tan duro con Kari- si estoy aqui es porque te extraño

- Claro, tu te fuiste porque no podías estar aquí, esta bien -a Kari se le enrojecieron los ojos pero no quitaba el tono sarcástico- me dejaste por la distancia, esta bien... ya exprese lo que siento -dijo con tono más serio- y como la distancia va a seguir presente, está bien que te quedes con Yolei.

Después de éso, el silencio regresó, por más de media hora nadie volvió a cruzar la palabra, hasta que Gatomon de nuevo, rompió el silencio

- Kari, disculpa la pregunta, pero, ahora que Italia se quedó sin reina, ¿Que vas a hacer?

- Tengo que ocupar el trono por supuesto Gatomon, solo que tengo una condición- dijo Kari un poco más tranquila

- ¿¡Cual!? -TK y Gatomon lo dijeron a coro

- Tengo que casarme, hasta que no lo haga no podré ocupar el puesto que me corresponde

Eso fue lo último que dijo Kari antes de retirarse a su recamara, estaba harta de todo lo que había sucedido con TK y más harta de saber que aún no podía resistir discutir con él; para TK la noticia que Kari acababa de dar fue tan inesperada como dura de asimilar, por un momento estaba seguro de que perdería a Kari, luego pensando en eso lo invadió la idea de que se se casara con ella, así podrían estar juntos y sin nada que los separara, pero había un problema, ¿cómo rayos les diría a sus papás lo sucedido?, era demasiado joven para casarse y además ¿Kari reina de Italia? Eso seguía sonando más que a locura, para él las cosas no podían estar peor, la quería, y mucho pero había decidido dejarla ir tiempo atrás, todo por no sentirse a su altura; Gatomon quien había estado observando a TK absorto, notó una cosa: esos dos aun se querían, y tratando de entender un poco mejor la situación decidió preguntarle a TK algo que ni un ser humano hubiese esperado de un digimon:

- ¿Por qué, si aun se quieren, están tan distantes?

- Yolei... no soporto verla sufrir por esto

Él decía la verdad y en el momento que le dijo eso a Gatomon sintió que una pregunta más acerca de ese tema lo mataría y decidió que se iría a dormir, a pesar de que Kari no se había molestado por indicarle el lugar para que durmiera, se dirigió hacia una habitación que no estaba muy lejos del comedor, ahí había sido su estancia la primera vez que había llegado a ese castillo, le traía tantos recuerdos...

Gatomon viendo que todo se había puesto aún más tenso que cuando había comenzado también se retiró del comedor para poder ir a dormir, pronto el comedor quedó completamente vacío, los sirvientes del palacio como era costumbre recogieron los platos, solo uno estaba vacío.

Yolei no podía dormir, de pronto recordó todo lo que T.K. y Kari habían pasado juntos, y a decir verdad ella tampoco recordaba con exactitud por qué ellos dos habían terminado alejados, por esa misma razón comenzaba a creer en las palabras de Tai "el amor entre ellos es fuerte" y eso hacía que se sintiera un poco incomoda, al parecer para ella el tema de piedmon ya pasaba a segundo plano y eso parecía que les pasaba a todos…

Tai, tampoco podía dormir del todo bien, estaba teniendo una pesadilla con Piedmon, él se ponía en el lugar de Kari juzsto en la escena donde lo amenazaba, agumon no paraba de atacar a su padre, para él era una gran tortura aunque por un momento sintió que entendía a Kari, no podía despertar, por último Piedmon le decía algo, le decía "nos volveremos a ver", sólo hasta ese momento Tai logro despertar y después de eso no pudo dormir. Para nadie esa noche era del todo normal, todos pensaban en sus propios problemas, todos tenían distintos sentimientos dentro y no encontraban cómo expresarlos. Kari despertó después de haber dormido un poco, luego no pudo dormir la duda que ella también tenía acerca de eso era ¿Por qué Piedmon? Ya lo habían derrotado varias veces anteriormente pero ¿por qué regresaba? Y ¿como lo hacia?, de tanto estar pensando se quedó dormida sin quererlo y se encontró en un sueño demasiado extraño pero más que sueño era como si hubiese vuelto en el tiempo, primero apareció la imagen de TK y pronto comenzó a decirle

- Lo siento pero, no podemos seguir con esto, ya inicié algo con Yolei.

- Entiendo. -decía ella.

- Por favor entiendeme, no es sencillo...

Pero ahí, algo cambiaba ya que lo que en ese momento le había contestado con todo el coraje que sentía.

- ¡Claro! No es fácill para ambos; no solo para ti, como si yo no sintiera, pero entiendo, huir es la única forma que tienes para sentirte bien contigo mismo.

Ella huía después de terminar esa frase y luego Piedmon volvía a aparecer sabiendo la situación por la que acababa de pasar, como si hubiera visto todo.

- ¿Qué se siente el estar sola ¡¿eh?! Jajajajaja, ya no tienes salida...

Aparecieron imágenes dentro de su sueño: su padre, su madre, su hermano y ... TK... en ese momento despertó y en toda la noche no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos, trato de tranquilizar sus sentimientos, pero cada intento fue en vano. A la mañana siguiente TK, Gatomon y Kari desayunaron en un gran silencio ya que ninguno supo hablar de algún tema sin terminar discutiendo, cuando terminaron de inmediato Kari lanzó la propuesta de ir al palacio de Tai y en cuanto terminó de decirlo lo hicieron, en el palacio del faraón los demás elegidos terminaban el desayuno; Yolei al ver a TK corrió a abrazarlo, Kari se dirigió hacia Tai y pregunto por la situación de su padre, además se disculpó por haberse marchado sin decir nada, Tai le dijo que su padre estaría bien que sólo era cuestión de que se recuperara.

De los demás elegidos el primero en acercarse a Kari fue Ken, juntos se alejaron un poco de los demás para hablar; él algo preocupado le preguntó:

- ¿Estás mejor?, lo que pasó ayer nos dejó muy preocupados y tensos a todos, de verdad que nos diste miedo.

- Si, estoy mejor -dijo algo desanimada- gracias, siento haber causado miedo pero el sentimiento de coraje fue tan grande que no me pude contener, más aún porque ya estoy harta de pelear y perder a los seres que quiero.

Terminando de decir eso ambos se dieron un abrazo, a Kari le hacía tanta falta sentir la calidez de un abrazo. Al mismo tiempo en que ambos se abrazaban, TK los vio, tuvo un ataque de celos y entró, además preguntó:

- ¿Ustedes? No pierdes el tiempo, Kari.

Kari tomó del brazo a TK y salieron de la habitación dejando a Ken solo, Yolei, después de un rato notó la ausencia de TK y de inmediato tuvo el presentimiento de que estaría con Kari, así que sin pensarlo se dirigió a buscarlos; todos los demás se dieron cuenta de inmediato que la situación era aún más tensa que en los últimos días, y decidieron tratar de calmarla por lo que siguieron a Yolei. Pronto dieron con el jardín en donde estaban, Kari estaba furiosa por las palabras de TK y sin pensarlo, lo que había pronunciado en su sueño anterior las dijo frente a él:

-¡Claro! No es fácil para ambos; no solo para ti, como si yo no sintiera, pero entiendo, huir es la única forma que tienes para sentirte bien contigo mismo.

En ese instante Kari se dio cuenta de que Yolei se encontraba justo detrás de la puerta y a los demás detrás de ella, y para no hacer ya más complicada la situación terminó diciendo:

- Ya entendi que encontraste la felicidad y que estas bien...

- ¿Felicidad? –dijo él sin entender el cambio de la conversación- si te dejé, y ¿Quieres que me sienta feliz? Como…

- ¡Deja de fingir! –grito ella- ¡Me dejaste porque comenzaste a amarla! –y bajando la voz concluyó- tú me lo dijiste

Yolei entro y abrazo a T.K. de pronto se sintió tan feliz con las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Kari, en ese instante él entendió lo que pasaba y se quedó sin una sola palabra; Kari, quien se sentía peor que en un principio decidió cambiar el tema preguntando por lo que sabían de Piedmon, Joe le dijo que no habían averiguado mucho y los digimons le propusieron la teoría de que había regresado en forma de digihuevo, Tai rompiendo un poco con eso dijo:

- Aún no sabemos su último paradero ni que es lo que hace. -cambio su tono- Kari, te extrañé.

- Hermano -dijo ella sollozando y se lanzó a abrazarlo

Todos entendieron la situación y entraron al palacio dejando a los dos hermanos solos; Matt entendía a la perfección lo que su hermano menor sentía, él mismo le había contado todo lo que sentía con respecto a Kari, lo que no entendía aún era el por qué su hermano no tenía el valor para enfrentarse a Yolei, el amaba a Kari.

Los elegidos de pronto tuvieron el sentimiento de no saber qué hacían ahí ya que no tenían que decir o que hacer, todo giraba en torno a la octava niña elegida. Piedmon, se encontraba escondido, pero él también sentía que esta vez debía ser precavido y atacar al corazón y los sentimientos de la chica para que al fin estuviera liberado de todo ese odio que le tenía, estaba desconcertado también ya que la octava niña elegida se había vuelto más fuerte y tenía poder suficiente para aniquilarlo una vez más. Tenía que idear un buen plan ya que ahora sabía que no eran los únicos elegidos, habían aparecido más, la cuarta generación había sido elegida y ahora su misión se complicaría si no lograba destruirlos, tenía que hacer que la cuarta generación no conociera a los demás elegidos...

Kari platicó un poco con Tai pero como aún no estaba del todo tranquila le dijo a su hermano que se iría a su palacio ya que necesitaba descansar, pero que si sabían algo de Piedmon, le avisaran.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Creo que con las edades la puse medio confuso, debo admitir que incluso yo me confundí un poco, pero ya lo iré aclarando poco a poco.**

**Espero que les guste :)**


	7. Kari y Kouji se conocen

**Kari y Kouji se conocen.**

En Italia se encontraban ya de vuelta Kouji Minamoto y sus amigos, quienes hacía poco habían viajado al digimundo para conocer la misión que Ophanimon les encomendaría; ellos estaban reunidos decidiendo que hacer para llevar a cabo ésta, derrotar a un digimon llamado Piedmon para salvar su mundo, ellos eran Takuya, Zoe, Jumpei, Tommy, Kouichi y Kouji. Ellos estaban confundidos, más Kouji ya que a él se le había dado una tarea extra: entregar un dispositivo a una chica, la que salvaría al mundo con la ayuda de los niños elegidos, y según Ophanimon esa era una misión exclusiva para él. En la casa donde se encontraban todos estaban callados, hasta que Takuya interrumpió:

-Ya basta, no podemos quedarnos a pensar todo el día, tenemos que buscar a ése Piedmon, no debe ser tan difícil hallarlo.

- No seas precipitado Takuya -añadió Kouji- acabamos de volver.

Lo que no sabían era que Piedmon se les había adelantado y los estaba observando; él al oír lo que Takuya estaba diciendo se les apareció, esa era una buena oportunidad para medir terreno con los nuevos elegidos

- No es necesario que me busquen, aquí me tienen - exclamó el digimon, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Los niños de inmediato se transformaron en Agunimon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Bettlemon, Lowemon y Lobomon para, acto seguido, atacarlo. Para Piedmon fue interesante el encuentro, estos niños eran sus propios digimons, una unión increíble, sin embargo no eran tan fuertes; sospechó que los vencería con facilidad. Lanzó un ataque y quién lo recibió fue Lobomon; del impacto salió lanzado de una manera bastante fuerte y cayó en el jardín del palacio italiano,para él había sido demasiado fuerte el ataque y regresó a ser Kouji perdiendo el conocimiento. Los demás elegidos, viendo la fuerza del enemigo decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse en ése momento y se escabulleron de Piedmon, quien al no encontrarlos, decidió esconderse y dejar que se reunieran para acabarlos a todos, al fin y al cabo, el propósito principal de la lucha se había sido cumplido.

Kari, apenas llegaba al palacio, seguía cansada y sin poder recuperar toda la calma así que se dirigió al jardín del palacio, notó algo extraño, era como si un meteorito hubiese caído. Ella y Gatomon se acercaron al cráter para ver que había sido, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un chico casi de su misma edad. Bajaron por el cráter y trataron de reanimar al chico sin obtener respuesta alguna de su parte, Kari, quien sentía que lo recordó de su confesión en el Jardín de Quirinale, lo llevó a una habitación mientras Gatomon analizaba el lugar. La digimon encontró algo muy parecido a un digivise y corrió a mostrárselo a Kari, ella simplemente no podía creerlo, parecía demasiada coincidencia.

Takuya y los demás se dieron a la tarea de buscar a Kouji viendo por los alrededores de donde vieron que cayó, no se habían vuelto a transformar ya que no querían encontrarse de nuevo con Piedmon, de cualquier manera no daban con su amigo, ni siquiera veían alguna señal de que hubiera caído, tardaron un buen rato en buscar indicios, el palacio Pallavicini-Rospigliosi, era la última área grande donde podría estar, pero nadie se atrevió a entrar ya que ése, era el castillo donde vivía la futura reina del país. Como ya era tarde decidieron que dejarían de buscar y regresaron a sus casas, ya buscarían al día siguiente a su amigo. Piedmon ya se había percatado del cráter en el jardín de Kari y se dió cuenta de que había cometido un gran error ya que Kouji estaba cerca de su objetivo principal.

Kari, seguía viendo el digivise, se quedó muy extrañada. Para no seguir callada le dijo a Gatomon lo que pasaba por su cabeza

-¿Crees... - y no terminó al verse interrumpida por su digimon

- No lo sé, pero no veo ningún digimon.

-Tienes razón, si no, Gennai o alguien nos hubiera avisado -dijo Kari con un suspiro

-De todas formas supongo que averiguarás, te conozco- lo dijo mientras miraba el desconcierto de su compañera.

-Sí, no quiero quedarme con ésta duda, puede ser algo importante -lo dijo como una corazonada

Al día siguiente Kari y Gatomon salieron al palacio del faraón en Egipto, por alguna extraña razón Kari decidió no decirle a nadie lo que había pasado, sentía que primero debía averiguar algo; todos preguntaron que cómo se sentía y Kari respondió que ahora sí estaba mejor de verdad, y no les mintió. Sí, seguía teniéndole cierto coraje por haberse metido con su familia, pero les juró que tratarí de no volver a perder los estribos. Les propuso buscar a Piedmon, y la razón por la que tenían que acabar con él, no era sólo por venganza, sino porque significaba una amenaza para su mundo. Izzi por su parte les dijo que había intentado rastrearlo pero que no había más señales de ningún digimon aparte de los suyos, a pesar de ésto, Kari insistió, cómo ahora mismo no sabían hacia donde había huido y estaban conscientes de que Piedmon ahora tenía bastantes conocimientos de su mundo, decidieron dividirse en grupos para vigilar que en ninguna parte del mundo hubiera disturbios: Tai, Sora y Mimi se encargarían dl continente africano; Matt, Rika y T.K. se encargarían de Asia; Kari y Ken de la mayor parte de Europa; Codi, Joe y Henry de América; Davis, Takato y Yolei de Oceanía.

Kari, junto a Ken, comenzaron a buscar juntos, pero después se dividieron puesto que así acabarían más rápido, ella para nada quiso llevar a Ken al palacio ya que temía que descubrieran a su huésped y lo que había pasado en el jardín. Se preguntaba cómo estaría aquel chico. _Kouji _pensó Piedmon, Será blanco fácil, _nadie debe de saber de la misión de él_, pero después de meditarlo notó que sería riesgoso aparecer tratando de destruir al portador del digispirit de la luz ahí con esos dos niños vigilando; esperaría, era lo mejor.

Llegó la noche y todos regresaron a Egipto, al palacio de Tai para poder descansar, Kari no quería quedarse, ya que seguía preocupada por el asunto del chico que había caído en su jardín y de nueva cuenta le dijo a los demás que se iría a Italia, Tai estaba intrigado con ésto ¿Por qué su hermana no quería quedarse con él después de lo sucedido?, tenían tanto para hablar, acerca de su madre, de su padre; pero también quiso respetar su intimidad, tarde o temprano Kari se lo confiaría, como siempre lo hacía Cuando ella llegó al palacio, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la habitación donde había dejado a su huésped, quería ver que avances tenía, o al menos ver si había despertado ya, al entrar a la habitación lo vio sentado sobre la cama y cortésmente saludó:

- Hola, soy Kari -y ella sonrió para dar una primera buena impresión

- Hola, soy Kouji, perdón pero ¿Podrías decirme dónde estoy? -dijo el chico de manera seria pero con un tono de confusión

-Estás en mi palacio, en Italia, caíste en mi jardín e hiciste un gran destrozo -sonrió al decirlo de manera dulce y después de una pausa y con tono más inquisitivo agregó Kari- aunque, no entiendo, ¿Cómo hiciste algo así?

Kouji de pronto recordó lo de Piedmon y se alarmó, de momento, reflexionó y decidió no mostrarse alterado ya que suponía que Kari no tenía ni idea del digimundo y eso, luego se le vino otra idea, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

- ¡Mi madre! ¡Mis amigos! Seguro me están buscando- dijo el chico preocupado sin haber respondido a la pregunta de Kari

- No te preocupes, sólo llevas unas horas aquí, aunque en las condiciones que estás no creo que te puedas marchar ahora mismo.

- Pero tengo que -dijo finalmente Kouji

Kouji intentó levantarse pero casi de inmediato desistió de esa idea, el dolor en todo su cuerpo era increíble incluso para él, Kari notó su expresión y cortésmente se ofreció a ayudarlo a recostarse de nuevo. Ofreció su teléfono para que Kouji pudiera avisar a sus amigos y familiares que no estaba en condiciones de llegar a su casa, él, ya más calmado y pensando fríamente el asunto,aceptó. Llamó primero a Takuya y luego a sus padres, les dijo a todos que se quedaría con una amiga ya que prefería guardar en secreto que estaba en el palacio y con la princesa de Italia. Kari de nuevo se dirigió a Kouji:

- Aún no me contestas.

- ¿Cómo?- Kouji estaba confundido

- Sí, como hiciste para hacer semejante hoyo en el jardín -dijo Kari sospechando de la falta de respuesta

Kouji algo perturbado decidió evadir el tema y le dijo que no lo recordaba, Kari esperaría hasta después para hablarle del digivise que había encontrado su digimon. Llegó la hora de la cena y Kari ayudó a Kouji a levantarse, para ésto, lo tomó de la mano y algo raro sucedió. Kari comenzó a ver lugares que no reconocía, después personas y al final, apareció él, "Kouji" al menos así lo habían llamado. A Kouji le pasó algo similar, al tomar la mano de la chica, la vio, como si se tratara de sus memorias. Así supieron que eran niños elegidos, Kari de inmediato sacó el digivise que había encontrado y se lo devolvió a Kouji, sin decir nada más, se dirigieron a la mesa. Ambos estaban serios; desde otra habitación no muy lejana Gatomon los miraba, Kari le había dado la orden de no salir del escondite, ya que temía que el chico no supiera de la existencia de los digimons..

En el comedor reinaba el silencio hasta que Kouji no aguantó su curiosidad por lo que había visto y preguntó "¿Tienes un digimon?" Kari, sintiéndose completamente descubierta dijo:

- Sí, se llama Gatomon -y queriendo comprobar lo que había visto agregó- tú ¿eres un niño elegido? ¿tienes un digimon?-

- No, un digimon no -Kouji dudó un momento en hablar, ya que no sabía que tantos conocimientos tuviera del tema- tengo su espíritu, y sí, soy un niño elegido

Los dos se miraron, no sabían si seguir con el tema o no, después de todo lo que había sucedido, los tenía confundidos, lo único que ambos sabía era que habían visto cosas que no deberían, secretos, el uno del otro. Gatomon como ya los había escuchado decidió salir:

- Hola, soy Gatomon- dijo la digimon, dirigiéndose a Kouji y tratando de romper la tensión

- Si, ya te había visto- contestó en voz muy baja Kouji dirigiéndose a Gatomon

-¿Perdón?- Kari había reaccionado ante el susurro de Kouji

- ¡Ah!, oh, ¿No te sucedió a tí también?- la miró inquisitivamente -vi.. no estoy seguro pero creo que fueron algunos de tus recuerdos -Kouji ahora bajó la mirada, sentía que estaba invadiendo algo privado

- Pensé...-Casi había sido un murmullo de Kari- Sí, los ví -dijo Kari con seguridad

Después los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, no tenían nada más por hacer puesto que ambos habían visto sus recuerdos. Cenaron los tres en la misma sala, terminando, Kari ayudó a Kouji a ir a su cama y luego se retiró junto a Gatomon. La digimon también se quedó intrigada con lo que Kouji le dijo así que le preguntó a Kari

-¿Dónde me vió ése chico? estaba segura de haberme escondido bien.

-Él es especial, de eso puedo estar segura- fue lo único que la digielegida pudo responder.

A Gatomon ésta respuesta la dejó algo intranquila, ¿Cómo era que alguien a quien acababas de conocer se volviera especial tan rápido? Kouji ya recostado, se quedó pensando en las imágenes que había visto al tomar la mano de Kari _esa chica es especial_ pensaba él, y ambos con ese pensamiento se quedaron dormidos.

La noche era tranquila, pero para los elegidos que se encontraban en el palacio no podía decirse lo mismo, ya que ambos tuvieron un sueño muy raro, relacionado con el intercambio de recuerdos que habían tenido ese día. Kari soñaba con aquél digimon, Lobomon era el nombre que ella recordaba haber escuchado; en el sueño, Kouji le explicaba algo de su unión con el digispirit y le decía que tenía que irse. Kouji, en su sueño, veía a Piedmon enfrentándose a él y a Kari, y se preguntó cuándo era que habían unido fuerzas, y también comenzó a sospechar que tal vez tenían a un enemigo común.

Los dos, estaban seguros de que ahora todo tomaría un rumbo diferente. Al día siguiente ambos chicos y el digimon se sentaron en el comedor a desayunar, Kouji aún había sido ayudado para llegar hasta ahí, él quiso levantarse para comprobar que tan mal estaba su condición, al hacerlo, cayó, no se había dado cuenta pero Piedmon si que le había hecho un daño bastante considerable. Al terminar, él dejó que Kari le ayudara a ir a la cama. Kari tenía una gran curiosidad por la historia de su visitante y ahora huésped, así que aprovechando la oportunidad le preguntó. Kouji le contó de algunas de las hazañas que había tenido junto a Takuya y los demás y de la última misión que le habían asignado: encontrar a aquella persona "especial". Kari se sorprendió al saber del cambio tan rápido que había sufrido el digimundo y más a la digievolución que tenían esos chicos, pero si había algo que no terminaba de entender eso era su última misión. Él había hablado en singular, la misión era como si tuviera que realizarla solo. Kouji también quiso que Kari le contara un poco de su historia con los digimons pero ella le contó muy poco, al menos éso era lo que él pensaba hasta que la joven mencionó a Piedmon, al final resultó que sí tenían al mismo enemigo. La plática de los dos jóvenes se alargó, al punto en que Tai, preocupado por su hermana, llamó a Kari para saber si estaba bien, ella notando la ausencia tan prolongada que había tenido con el grupo decidió ir al palacio de su hermano, pero le pidió a Gatomon que le hiciese compañía a Kouji.

A su llegada al palacio del faraón, todos se preguntaron dónde estaba Gatomon, su ausencia había resultado en extremo, extraña, sabía que sus amigos no la dejarían en paz hasta que respondiera, así que, para descartar cualquier oportunidad de que pudieran conocer a Kouji, dijo:

- Gatomon se encuentra realizando una investigación, ya que parece que Piedmon estuvo en Italia

Tarde se había dado cuenta que ella sola se encerró, ahora todos querrían ir a Italia para corroborar que el digimon enemigo no se encontrara cerca. Hasta ése punto Kari había dicho la verdad, ya que Piedmon había estado en Italia, pero ahora, con la petición de los demás de ir a Italia a buscar, Kari no tuvo más opción que transportar a todos a Italia, no sin antes advertir a Gatomon de lo que había dicho. En cuanto Gatomon había recibido el mensaje de Kari, salió corriendo del palacio para buscar algo para poder cubrir a Kari, sin querer encontró la escena donde un día antes los niños de la cuarta generación habían peleado y tras pensarlo poco tiempo, le avisó donde estaba a Kari.

Todos llegaron a donde se encontraba Gatomon y se sorprendieron al ver los destrozos del lugar, Izzi fue el primero en hablar:

- Aquí sin duda alguna hubo un encuentro entre digimons

- ¿Tuviste un encuentro y no nos dijiste nada Kari?- ese había sido Henry, confundido

- Claro, poco a poco deja de confiar en nosotros -Yolei, aún seguía molesta con Kari por el asunto con TK, así que no podía decir palabras más comprensivas

- Lo acabo de encontrar, y me encuentro sorprendida tanto como ustedes -dijo Kari con tono defensivo- justo iba a llamarlos yo cuando Tai se me adelantó, deberíamos investigar, antes de dividir al grupo -añadió molesta y para aclarar la situación.

Viendo la tensión del asunto, Matt y Rika se dirigieron a Izzi para ver que podían obtener de aquella escena, mientras todos ayudaban a esta tarea, Kari y Gatomon se apartaron un poco de la vista de los demás, Kari interrogó a Gatomon acerca de como había logrado crear la escena tan rápido, a lo que Gatomon contestó que simplemente la escena estaba ahí. Entonces, Kari recordó y meditó muy bien la plática que había tenido con su huésped. Kouji había hablado de sus compañeros y eso que tanto buscaba Piedmon, aquella persona "especial", primero que nada se preguntaba por qué ellos no sabían de ésta persona, así que entonces decidió dejar las cosas como estaban , si solo Kouji y ella sabían que era un elegido, ellos tendrían que buscarlo, fué cuando Kari entendió que los compañeros de Kouji y los de ella no tenían que encontrarse, al menos no hasta que las cosas se aclararan un poco más.

* * *

**Y pues... son fiestas patrias por acá...**

**Espero que les guste :D**


	8. Conversación

**LA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE DOS ELEGIDOS Y UN DIGIMON**

La noche anterior Kari y Kouji habían hecho un descubrimiento muy importante, había otro grupo importante de digielegidos además del suyo, cada uno completamente diferentes entre sí, comenzando por el hecho de que unos tenían digimons acompañantes y los otros tenían el espíritu de un digimon guerrero. Todo esto tenía sorprendidos a Kari, Kouji y a Gatomon. Por lo que Kouji estaba contando, el digimundo cambiaba con demasiada rapidez, pero además la duda de por qué Piedmon, que era un enemigo que habían derrotado los niños de la primera generación se seguía presentando con tanta insistencia; pudiendo haber sido el mismo Myotismon, o Etemon, o incluso Arukerimon o algún virus como el D-Reaper, además por que no este último al que se habían enfrentado Kouji y sus compañeros, Lucemon. Al parecer todo el asunto se hallaba fuera del digimundo. Cuando Kouji terminó de narrar todo lo que había vivido en el digimundo le contó a Kari acerca de su misión especial de encontrar a esa persona "especial", Kari y Gatomon se ofrecieron a ayudarlo, además, tenían un enemigo en común ahora, Kouji también habló del dispositivo que le habían entregado, este hecho hizo que por un momento tanto Kari com Gatomon, recordaran la manera en que se habían encontrado, Kari entonces le contó su historia a Kouji con todos los detalles, la manera como aún perteneció a la primera y la segunda generación de elegidos de y las veces en las que había enfrentado a Piedmon.

A Kouji entonces le surgió la misma duda que a Kari acerca de su enemigo. Al terminar de hablar de sus hazañas como niños elegidos Kouji preguntó:

-Oye, Kari ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué sucedió lo de intercambiar recuerdos?

-No, ni una sola -contestó ella- Pero debo admitir que fue sorprendente

-Sí, eso sin duda alguna -Dió una pequeña pausa- Sabes... estaba pensando, creo que tú y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos...- Dijo con tono más bajo

Al escuchar ésto, Kari de inmediato cambió de color y se quedó muda,la habían tomado por sorpresa. Kouji al ver esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero antes de que sucediera otra cosa, explicó:

-No me refería precisamente a un encuentro romántico ni nada -se justificó aún un poco sonrojado- Más bien me refería a nuestras misiones, ya que, ahora que te ofreciste a ayudarme a encontrar a "ésa" persona, pues, nos hemos convertido en cómplices ¿no es cierto?

-Creo que tienes razón -Dijo con un suspiro Kari -Ehm creo que me adelanté un poco.

Ambos rieron con las últimas palabras y esto dió tranquilidad a ambos, ya que por un momento se sintieron cercanos, como si lo que hubiera dicho Kouji fuese cierto: estaban destinados a encontrarse.

Al momento del desayuno, los tres estaban sentados en el comedor, el ambiente era diferente ya que la tensión había desaparecido, para Kari, después de la plática que habían tenido en la noche se sentía familiarizada con ese chico, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿por qué él?, por que sin duda alguna, la manera en la que se habían dado las cosas había sido completamente rara y con demasiada rapidez. A Kouji le sucedía algo muy similar, pero estaba feliz con la idea de que su complicada misión se haría más ligera gracias a la compañía de una elegida como él. Gatomon era la única que al parecer no entendía nada de la unión tan espontánea de los dos jóvenes, pero se alegraba por Kari debido a que gracias a éste joven volvía a sonreír después de todo lo que había pasado.

Justo al terminar el desayuno Kari recibió una llamada de su hermano, quien estaba preocupado porque ella no se había quedado con él, aunque más por el hecho de que parecía distante del grupo, a lo que Kari no supo qué responder en el momento más que compensaría sus ausencias; Kari prometió que no tardaría en aparecer en el palacio de Tai. Se fué y dejó a su compañera haciéndole compañía a Kouji

Por un momento pensó en contarle a su hermano todo el asunto con Kouji, pero prefirió callarlo y buscar una historia alterna que la justificara, además, primero tenía que tener muy claro el asunto de toda la situación para poder contarlo y sabía que Tai la entendería, después de todo su unión de hermanos era lo más preciado para ambos. Al momento de dar la explicación del por qué Gatomon estaba en Italia se dió cuenta de que esconderlo sería demasiado difícil y que tal vez, no podría esconderlo por mucho. Decidió de manera repentina, contar la historia de que Gatomon se había quedado a investigar en Italia una supuesta aparición de Piedmon.

Mientras Kari estaba en Egipto, Gatomon quiso aclarar unas dudas con Kouji, así que fue franca y le preguntó:

- Disculpa, ¿Me podrías explicar cómo lograste entender tan rápido a Kari?

-Claro, simplemente me tomó de la mano- Dijo Kouji con toda calma

Así, sin tanto detalles Kouji le dijo que no sabía cómo o por qué se había dado, pero que pudo ver sus recuerdos, además de que había pensado que esto se daba con los demás elegidos. Gatomon le dijo que no, que eso era algo extraño y que era la primera vez que escuchaba éso, además preocupada por la situación sentimental de Kari preguntó:

- ¿Siempre eres así de serio?

- Mi historia es un poco complicada -Kouji intuyó por donde iba el digimon- además no me gusta acercarme mucho a la gente, te confesaré que ya estoy pasando mis límites, pero eres una digimon y tu protegida me ayudará, no tengo intención de involucrarme ni de hacerle daño si es tu preocupación

Al menos, su respuesta dejaba más tranquila a Gatomon, de cualquier manera no pensaba en que se fuesen a involucrar tanto; en ése instante el mensaje de Kari la sorprendió ya que tenía que hallar algo para distraer a sus compañeros.

Cuando Kari y los demás llegaron a la escena, Gatomon alejó un poco a Kari para explicarle lo había encontrado, le dijo además que sospechaba que ahí era donde Kouji había enfrentado a Piedmon así que la elegida de la luz decidió que sería mejor desviarlos del lugar y no ahondar mucho en el asunto ahí. Cuando se reunieron para discutir acerca de donde buscar fue Gatomon la de la iniciativa:

- Deberíamos descansar y esperar a que Piedmon se aparezca

- Tiene razón, hemos estado muy tensos y estamos perdiendo la cabeza- Takato le secundó

Todos lo discutieron y prefirieron esperar una clara señal de una nueva batalla. Tai se ofreció para seguir dando hospedaje a sus amigos, Kari una vez más se disculpó y le dijo a Tai que aprovecharía para ordenar los asuntos pendientes en Italia ahora que su madre ya no se encontraba, su hermano de manera comprensiva aceptó la decisión, pero le pidió que no se alejara tanto y que le contara lo que sucediera.

Así una vez más libradas de compañía Kari y Gatomon regresaban a casa, cuando llegaron al palacio, a ambas les sorprendió el hecho de hallar a Kouji levantado y esperandolas, antes de que la princesa dijera algo él se adelantó:

- Estoy mejor, gracias, pero creo que hay asuntos que tenemos que tratar

Su voz era más seria que la habían escuchado tiempo antes; después de que Gatomon se fuera del palacio, Kouji se había quedado pensativo, después de todo, Gatomon le había resaltado que la unión con la digielegida prometía mucho por el hecho de que ambos parecían confiar demasiado en el otro, y él, no estaba para eso, recordó a los demás digielegidos y la prioridad de su misión y por si fuera poco pensar en Zoé; definitivamente después tendría tiempo para conocer más cosas, Kari era solamente una elegida más que se había anotado para ayudarlo en su misión, así era como la vería de ahora en adelante, ya que sin duda era muy útil para él tener un poco de ayuda.

- De acuerdo -dijo Kari poniéndose seria- ¿Por dónde empezamos? -y esbozó ligera sonrisa

Ella había notado la misma tensión que cuando se conocieron pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto, de hecho, se sorprendió con el hecho de confiar tantas cosas que nadie más sabía a un recién conocido por muy digielegidos que fueran.

Pasaron a una pequeña sala, Kouji estaba explicando que debían idear un plan para que sus compañeros no se encontraran, al menos no, hasta que el avanzara con la misión o fuese muy necesario, además había que cuidarse de Piedmon puesto que lo más probable era que ya supiera del encuentro que ellos había tenido y aclaró que no quería relacionarse demasiado con lo personal ya que así lograrían ser más objetivos.

Kari coincidió con él en que necesitaban ser objetivos,pero de nuevo la sorprendió el hecho de que él pidiera lejanía, más bien no involucrarse de manera personal, al notarse sorprendida recordó que ella también tenía otras cuestiones por resolver fuera del digimundo por lo que no necesitaba ni una sola distracción así que quizá la idea de Kouji no fuera tan descabellada. Siguieron hablando durante el resto de la tarde acerca de estrategias, de cómo es que evitarían ciertas zonas para no encontrarse; Kari le habló de los detalles que había acordado con los demás, por lo que el plan era: Kari y sus compañeros se dedicarían a luchar contra Piedmon, mientras que el grupo de Kouji se encontraría con el digimon sólo cuando fuera inevitable, y él tendría más tiempo para buscar al "elegido", además ella trataría de estar muy atenta con lo mismo.

Para ayudar a Kouji con su misión le habló de cómo es que años atrás habían surgido niños elegidos alrededor del mundo y le contó también de los lugares que visitaron para que pudiera servirle tal vez como una especie de guía, para ésto gatomon contó lo que había sucedido con Malonmyotismon; la información resultaba muy útil para Kouji y él dijo que comenzaría la búsqueda en los lugares cercanos.

Después de haber acordado las zonas donde trabajarían a Gatomon le surgió una duda muy particular:

- Y ¿Cómo se comunicarán si algo importante sucede? ¿Por telepatía?

- Cierto, no lo había contemplado- respondió Kouji

La primera idea fue a través del digivise, pero de inmediato fue descartado ya que estos resultaron de alguna manera incompatibles, Kari entonces recordó su posición social, por lo que dijo:

- ¡Ya sé! bastará un teléfono celular, ¿no?

Kouji y Gatomon la miraron desconcertados, Gatomon porque no entendía mucho de la tecnología de ése mundo y Kouji porque pensó que era muy raro, viendo las caras, Kari explicó que lo harían a través de una línea privada y mencionó que el ser la princesa y futura reina de Italia tenía la ventaja de hacer esto más sencillo, así sólo ellos estarían comunicados sin que nadie más lo supiera.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ya era un poco tarde, Kari le ofreció a Kouji que pasara otro día, para que se recuperara por completo, además para esperar el trámite de los teléfonos, Kouji aceptó, así que ambos se dirigieron a habitaciones separadas, ya que no había más que decir.

Gatomon que era muy astuta no tardó en preguntarle a Kari como le parecía éste chico, a lo que ella le confesó que se había emocionado con la idea de un nuevo amigo, y que además no negaba que Kouji fuese atractivo, pero que con la plática de ése día le había quedado claro que tenía otras cosas en que pensar y que por eso mismo estaba complacida con la seriedad de su compañero, además le dijo que había que solucionar cosas en el reino y que el asunto con T.K. la había alejado un poco de la realidad, de una u otra manera él era parte especial de la vida de Kari y no sólo como elegidos sino también en aquélla donde eran seres humanos, un motivo más para no involucrarse con Kouji; Gatomon quedó más tranquila, puesto que veía a la elegida más determinada que en otros momentos y además notaba como era que maduraba cada vez más, contenta por ésto, decidió dejar de hablar, al final tenían que descansar para lo que viniera.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron todos entusiasmados, desayunaron algo y se entregaron los celulares. Kari y Kouji repasaron el plan de manera rápida y después Kouji tomó la decisión de irse del palacio, si no, todo sería más sospechoso, habló con Takuya para encontrarse y justificar su ausencia. Después de darse un baño agradeció a Kari por las atenciones y se despidió primero de Gatomon y luego de Kari; al momento en que estrecharon las manos a ambos les sucedió algo extraño pero que les era de cierta forma familiar.

Kouji vió a una pequeña en brazos de una chica y a un niño diciendo "Tranquilo Tai, yo la protegeré siempre"; Kari, veía a Kouji y a alguien idéntico a él hablando sobre el digispirit de la oscuridad. De inmediato se soltaron.

- Gracias, me voy- dijo finalmente Kouji

Sin dudarlo, el joven se marchó con el pensamiento de "no me voy a involucrar, no me voy a involucrar". Gatomon viendo la cara de Kari preguntó que qué había sucedido, Kari sólo respondió de manera muy vaga diciendo que lo mismo que cuando lo conoció, pero agregó al final:

- Decidimos que no nos involucraríamos, así que hay que dejarlo pasar.

Gatomon que era muy astuta, sabía que tarde o temprano ellos dos cederían, y que si eran elegidos tendrían que estar unidos para algo. Su encuentro no era casual...

* * *

**Enjoy!**


	9. Confianza

**CONFIANZA**

Una vez más los niños habían decidido reunirse en la morada de Tai, y ahí era donde se encontraban discutiendo de nuevo acerca de Piedmon. Habían decidido pasar por alto el motivo por el cual pudo haber regresado; Joe había hecho notar que la pelea esta vez parecía sin sentido, Piedmon no había estado destruyendo nada, ni se había tratado de apoderar de la Tierra, ó, si ese era el plan, había cambiado de estrategia.

Todos le dieron la razón al superior y guardaron silencio, Rika, que era la que se encontraba harta de enredos y preguntas en el aire declaró que nada, desde su llegada a Egipto estaba claro.

- En serio, mi plan no es molestar, pero hay tanto que no me explico. Como por ejemplo, ¿Qué hacemos hospedados aquí? ó ¿Qué es toda esta loca idea del faraón y el mundo?

Cuando Rika terminó de mencionar estas palabras, todo el grupo le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Tai, puesto que por el momento Kari estaba ausente

- ¿Y bien?- se quejó Mimi

- Tienen razón, hay muchas cosas de las cuales tienen que enterarse- dijo Tai de la manera más calmada pero con una extraña mirada de culpa

- Ahora resulta que no sólo es Hikari, si no toda su familia la que nos esconde cosas- soltó como reclamo Yolei, quién seguía molesta por no entender la situación y por el episodio con Kari y TK del principio

Takato reprochó el reclamo de Yolei diciendo que era momento de aclarar cosas y no de hacer reclamos, todos estaban tensos de alguna manera.

- Todo empezó la vez anterior que derrotamos a Piedmon -había comenzado Tai con el relato- como saben Kari comenzó a darse cuenta que desarrollaba habilidades que eran extrañas para los demás, con esas habilidades descubrió que ni ella ni yo somos Yagami, así que mientras yo decidí quedarme un poco en Japón mientras asimilaba la noticia, Kari decidió ir a Italia para convivir más de cerca con nuestra madre, y así lo hizo, la unión de digielegidos lo dejó en segundo plano, poniendo como primer asunto lo personal. Shespakhova fue la encargada de recibirnos, yo acepté ir porque ni el digimundo ni nuestro mundo corrían peligro alguno.

- Yo había escuchado de TK que Shespakhova era una reina -dijo Matt

De la nada, todos vieron aparecer un ligero destello y salir de él a Kari y a Gatomon, quien, sin dar oportunidad a más preguntas, declaró:

- Ésa parte de la historia puedo contárselas yo.

Tai ofreció asiento a su hermana y su digimon se colocó justo a su lado dando pie a que ella siguiera con el relato

- Después de lograr confiar en mi madre y en el cariño que me ofreció, seguí con la incognita del por qué Tai y yo habíamos sido alejados de nuestros padres, a lo que Shespakhova respondió dejando más dudas, al parecer formamos parte de una monarquía que dejó de existir, pero que aún hay vestigios o algo así. Al final nos reveló que Tai no era conocido en Italia ya que había ceras reglas políticas que tenían que cumplirse, y ella había roto una importante que era la de mezclarse con alguien más de la realeza.

Codi fue entonces quien hizo la aseveración de que el padre era el rey de Egipto, mientras que la madre era reina de Italia y ambos habían quebrantado las reglas por amor, Kari le dió la razón con un gesto.

- Pero éso no es lo grave, ni el motivo de nuestra adopción -volvió a tomar la palabra Kari- Por palabras de mi madre, comenzó a haber problemas con el faraón, entre los cuales, el más notorio fue el cambio de personalidad y el hecho de que quería terminar con nosotros, sus hijos, aunque nunca dijo por qué.

- Shespakhova por lo tanto, los escondió de su padre- dijo Biyomon

- Nuestra madre creía que lo peor había pasado y que ahora, tanto Kari como yo -era Tai quien continuaba- podíamos defendernos solos y regresar a nuestros orígenes. El faraón al enterarse de nuestro regreso tuvo un encuentro con nuestra madre, la verdad es que no sabíamos mucho acerca de lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero para evitar riñas y más amenazas del faraón a mi madre, decidí tomar el papel de rehé el tiempo que conviví con mi padre, me dí cuenta de la fuerte sed de poder que tenía; tuve miedo y con tal de que nada le pasara a mi familia cedí a todas las peticiones del faraón. Por culpa del insomnio constante que tenía descubrí que Piedmon era quien dominaba el cuerpo de mi padre pero no por completo, así que de alguna manera pude convivir con él y darme cuenta de que no es una mala persona en lo absoluto. Hay muchas cosas de las que se arrepiente, pero no sé más de la historia, ni de cómo es que Piedmon logró estar dentro de su cuerpo; lo único que sé es que el tiempo se agota, el que Piedmon haya tomado el control de él lo dejó demasiado mal. Así que, lo siento mucho Kari, pronto, nos quedaremos sin padre- y ésa fue la manera en que Tai terminó el relato de la historia de los reyes y los castillos.

Todos quedaron callados después del relato, cada quién dentro de sí comenzaba a hacer suposiciones y a querer ligar una historia con otra. El faraón, había escuchado la mayor parte del relato; como Tai dijo, él creía contar con unos cuantos días de existencia, además quería contribuir en algo con la misión de sus hijos, que él sabía, no era nada sencilla. Cuando decidió compartir la información que tenía, se encontró con que sus hijos narraban la historia de su vida, así que él decidió esperar. Se sorprendió mucho al ver el porte que tenía Tai y entendió el por qué se había convertido en el líder; confiaba que con ese gran valor fuera capaz de proteger a su hermana, quién era la pieza fundamental del rompecabezas.

Tai había terminado el relato y el faraón sintió de pronto una punzada en el pecho, el tiempo que él había creído tener se le había terminado y se sorprendió, así que se dió cuenta que sólo tenía una oportunidad de ayudar a sus hijos y de decirles la verdad. Estaba decidido, daría una única y última muestra de confianza a sus hijos; era todo lo que a él le quedaba por hacer.

- Esperen -había dicho Ichijouji mientras sus amigos se levantaban de sus lugares- Ésta historia es muy dura, pero eso da lugar a otras dudas. Primero, la monarquía ¿No se supone es antigua o que dejó de existir?, segundo, ¿Por qué precisamente el padre de Kari? Habemos más niños elegidos, y lo que es más preocupante aún: ¿Cuál es el motivo para que Piedmon esté aquí?

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ken, y también entiendo y valoro esta muestra de confianza por parte de ustedes chicos -Dijo Yolei, refiriéndose a Tai y a Kari en un tono de arrepentimiento y solidaridad.

Antes de que todos pudieran ponerse a especular cualquier cosa el faraón apareció ante el grupo y les pidió a todos esperar un poco más. Todos estaban sorprendidos con la aparición, pero Gabumon quien creyó que las cosas se pondrían tensas no pudo contener su opinión y dijo que los asuntos de familia deberían resolverse sólo entre ellos y que él no quería ser partícipe de riñas o algo por el estilo. El faraón sólo pudo decir que era un problema de todos, no sólo familiar; Rika se sintió un poco incómoda, el faraón había dicho que era problema de todos, por lo que le pareció adecuado de que él también estuviera al tanto de unas cuantas cosas, por lo que comenzó:

- Mucho gusto, soy Rika Makino y éste -dijo señalando a su compañera- es Renamon, mi digimon asignado.

Así que las presentaciones comenzaron, todos se presentaron de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Rika; Kari quedó al último, ella sólo presentó a Gatomon y se quedó callada. Para ella aún había emociones encontradas con él. El faraón al ver la actitud de su hija, pidió una disculpa y le aseguró que aclararía muchas de sus dudas con lo que tenía que decir. Kari notó que su padre hablaba con sinceridad, así que decidió darle una oportunidad de hablar, veía en los ojos de su padre que buscaba que se abriera un camino de confianza, a pesar de la distancia y de los daños, pero ella se sentía casi traicionada, pensaba que incluso confiaba más en Kouji que acababa de conocer que en su propio padre, pero simplemente buscaba respuestas y si ése era el motivo para que su padre se acercara y hablara lo dejaría hacerlo, tenía que haber algo en su historia que pudiera encajar en la de su madre, la de ella y el pequeño fragmento de la de Kouji.

- Tengo que apresurarme -comenzó el faraón- sólo me quedan unas pocas horas y lo que tengo que decir es mucho.

Todos se sorprendieron con esa introducción, nadie esperaba que lo que Tai había dicho se cumpliera tan rápido. El faraón comenzó explicando que el desgaste por luchar contra Piedmon era lo que lo haría sucumbir, "Trataré de ser breve y contundente" era lo que había dicho; comenzó explicándoles que la monarquía de la que hablaban al principio no estaba por completo extinta, sino más bien oculta; las monarquías aún residían en cada país, pero de manera secreta, ya que el linaje real siempre había continuado, haciendo que cada descendiente naciera con algún poder en especial, pero que éstos con el paso de las generaciones se había disminuido ya que nadie tenía permitido mezclarse con sangre real. La regla era simple, no se podían dar matrimonios entre reyes.

Antes de dar detalles acerca de cómo es que se había relacionado con Shespakhova les explicó a los niños como es que estaban distribuidos los reinos en el mundo y quienes eran los encargados de regirlos. También les dijo cómo es que por decisión de la realeza, el poder residía mayoritariamente en un miembro, que era el faraón. El era el encargado de vigilar la estabilidad mundial con ayuda de cada reino; pero además tenía privilegios, para poder estar al tanto del mundo sus poderes tenían que estar siempre en el nivel máximo posible y para ésto era el único que tenía permitido tener un hijo con otra persona de sangre real. "_Se supone que nadie más que el faraón puede saber éso_" había dicho el faraón para mostrar que les estaba confiando todo a lo chicos, y siguiendo adelante con el relato, les contó que el hijo del faraón era entonces tomado bajo su custodia y no conocían a media familia, por motivos de seguridad mundial.

- Pero, ¿Qué pasó con mi madre entonces?- preguntó Kari sin terminar de entender

- Resulta que aquí es donde vienen las complicaciones -aseveró su padre, y se preparó para continuar la historia- Shespakhova y yo nos conocimos adolescentes, antes de asumir el trono, nos enamoramos y nadie supo de la relación que comenzamos a llevar, ambos sabíamos que sería complicado y peligroso, pero decidimos seguir adelante. Un día sin más, apareció en el palacio una presencia angelical que nos dijo que nuestro mundo había sufrido una especie de cruce con el digimundo el cual teníamos que arreglar. La misión de hallar como deshacer este cruce era la misión que mi madre me hererdaría. Con el tiempo descubrimos que esta fractura había comenzado a hacerse notoria en Japón; la presencia angelical resultó ser un digimon llamado Ophanimon y ra con la que mi madre y los demás reyes discutían el tema de como reparar el cruce de ambos mundos, en ese entonces a mí se me dió la tarea de buscar a la "reina" adecuada para continuar con el linaje, pronto sería nombrado faraón, como es obvio, elegí a Shespakhova y el descendiente primero fue Tai...

- ¿Osea que tambien tengo un don?- Interrumpió Tai, quien comenzaba a sentirse un poco consternado ya que Kari era la única que daba muestras de poseer sangre real

- Así es hijo -había de seguir el faraón- sólo que no has recibido el entrenamiento adecuado para desarrollar tu potencial, algún día se manifestará tu fuerza.

- Por favor, no te detengas, continúa con la historia -dijo Kari impaciente ya que su padre había dicho contar sólo con unas horas para develar los misterios de su vida, ya llevaban bastante tiempo y las dudas sólo comenzaban a aclararse.

El faraón al escuchar la apuración de su hija continuó con el relato y explicó que en un momento él junto con Ophanimon y el emperador de Japón tomaron la decisión de escoger corazones puros que pudiesen terminar con la maldad que había unido ambas dimensiones, según el faraón, Ophanimon les dijo que se haría cargo de elegir a esas personas. Ophanimon les había comentado que la misión de mantener el mundo digital estable era de los tres ángeles pero que ésta se les había ido de las manos, por lo que tendrían que encontrar la manera de sincronizar el digimundo con el mundo humano. Para éso era que buscarían corazones puros, para que la sincronización con el digimundo fuera más sencilla.

En ese lapso de tiempo el faraón y Shespakhova seguían sosteniendo su romance y eso no era todo, ya que la reina de Italia había quedado embarazada por segunda vez del faraón, cosa que había pasado por encima de todas las reglas; no podía haber dos descendientes del faraón. Shespakhova y el padre de Kari, velando por la seguridad de su hija, decidieron dar una imagen falsa, para lograrlo Shespakhova reveló un matrimonio con un ciudadano italiano que estaba al tanto de la historia y había prometido guardar el secreto además de cuidar a la hija del faraón como la suya propia..

- Lo que nadie se esperaba era la aparición de Piedmon -dijo el faraón- éste llegó por sorpresa. Ophanimon solo pudo darnos aviso de que había elegido ya a los que se encargarían de arreglar el cruce y nos dió la lista de quienes eran, pero que debido a la magnitud de los hechos, sería un proceso tardado. De la poca información que pudimos intercambiar con la digimon, supimos que estos seres malignos encontraron en nuestro mundo una manera de despertar a los verdaderos "dark masters"; esta manera sólo podía ser fusionando lo más que se pudiese ambos mundos. Ophanimon aclaró que para los elegidos no sería sencillo porque primero tendrían que madurar. Semanas después del mensaje perdimos comunicación y fue cuando Piedmon logró materializarse por completo en la Tierra, para tratar de contenerlo, varios miembros de la realeza peleamos contra él, sin poder lograr mucho. La única manera de detenerlo fue encerrarlo en mí, así no sería tan fácil que causara daños. Pero ese digimon es astuto, para desgracia de todos logró hacer copias de sí mismo que dejó en el digimundo...

Cuando los niños elegidos escucharon esta parte se sorprendieron mucho y Joe pálido, sólo agregó:

- ¡Hemos luchado sólo con copias de Piedmon! esto es mucho peor de lo que imaginamos, la verdadera misión está por comenzar y nuestras fuerzas están por debajo de las de Piedmon...

Gomamon le soltó un manotazo no muy fuerte a su digielegido, todos notaron como Joe se empezaba a poner histérico, así que le ayudaron a vez contenida la histeria de Joe, TK le pidió al faraón, que continuara con el relato ya que muchas cosas comenzaban a quedar claras.

- Con el tiempo no pude simplemente funcionar como una cárcel y contenerlo, él comenzó a ganar cierto control de mi persona y empezó a utilizarme para cumplir su propósito. Él sabe cada uno de los planes de Ophanimon, es por éso que Shespakhova tuvo que esconderlos de mí, ya que Piedmon sabía que eran elegidos, pero no contaba con la astucia de su madre. Fueron adoptados en Japón porque éste es el epicentro de este fenómeno. Ustedes dentro de lo que cabe, han mantenido a raya las fuerzas oscuras, pero ahora que Piedmon está libre...

El padre de Tai y Kari casi desmaya, por lo que tuvo que cortar la narración; Agumon y Tai se habían acercado para cerciorarse de que el faraón estuviera bien. Los demás niños elegidos estaban en una especie de shock, asimilando toda la historia. El faraón les dijo que no le quedaba más tiempo y les rogó, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, que le prestaran atención porque faltaba uno de los detalles más importantes.

- Piedmon busca acabar con la luz... necesita despertar a la oscuridad... hay... hay.. alguien... que busca... para acabar...tiene... gran... po... der -después de esas palabras el faraón se desvaneció.

Tai y Kari entraron en una especie de desesperación y clamaron a gritos que su padre despertara y volviera; los encargados en hacerlos reaccionar fueron Matt y Ken junto con Gatomon y Agumon.

Con las palabras de aliento de sus amigos Tai y Kari lograron calmarse y retomar compostura; habían pasado horas y la noche los había atrapado, todos hablaban acerca del desarrollo que llevaba su misión, Izzy, Codi y Joe hablaban acerca de la antiguedad del contacto con el digimundo, Rika, TK y Davis querían poner un plan de acción inmediato ya que estaban un poco preocupados por el peligro de la situación; Henry, Mimi, Sora y Yolei no querían saber nada por un tiempo, ya que les preocupaba el bienestar de sus amigos. Takato por esa vez se vió demasiado maduro al decir que necesitaban organizar ideas, que tanto Kari como Tai necesitaban ordenar la cuestión sentimental mas aparte la cuestión de los reinos y que además quedaba la incógnita del final, que poder era el que debían buscar y cual detener.

Tai de nuevo ofreció hospedaje en el palacio, Kari de nueva cuenta rechazó la invitación, pero ésta vez su hermano insistió en que no debía de estar sola y después de una buena riña, terminó aceptando que TK la acompañara, Yolei, no puso objeción ésta vez pues se sentía triste y aparte le tenía consideración ahora a Kari.

TK y Kari con sus respectivos digimons llegaron a Italia, TK tomó la mano de Kari y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, Kari sin esconder nada y dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, sólo pidió que la abrazaran; la sensación de los brazos de TK era cálida y Kari simplemente se abandonó a ellos, extrañaba tanto a TK, y ahora había perdido a su padre, al padre que había juzgado antes de conocerlo. Alzó la mirada, vió los ojos azules que adoraba y le dijo:

- Estoy mejor, ahora entiendo que todos hemos tomado el papel que nos corresponde, mi padre y mi madre se amaban y aún así estuvieron distanciados, y yo, ya no quiero esconderlo, yo, TK, yo te... - y TK siguiendo el hilo de la elegida de la luz, la besó de manera tierna en los labios para luego dejarla ir a su habitación.

Gatomon y Patamon se echaron una mirada de complicidad, las cosas se pondrían mejor. Kari estando en su cama se sintió bien, pensó que con TK las cosas volverían a ser como antes, se quitó los pantalones y sintió un celular, casi lo había olvidado, había más elegidos y ahora que sabía que su padre no mentía, había alguien a quién Piedmon buscaba, y ésa, era la solución al meollo; pero no tenía ni una pista, solo estaba el hecho de que Piedmon sabía todo y eso les representaba una desventaja a Kouji y a ella. Ahora que sabía la verdad tenía que comunicarsela a su cómplice, así, ambos tendrían más armas para buscar y más con las que luchar además. Terminó de ponerse la pijama y se durmió dispuesta a que la mañana siguiente se comunicaría con Kouji.

* * *

**Y pues estaba inspirada... la verdad el capítulo anterior como que no estaba muy bien armado. En fin, espero haber explicado algunas cosas en éste capítulo y por cierto, muchas muchas gracias a _anaiza18 _te juro que con tus reviews de cada capi me haces feliz.**


	10. Los secretos de Kouji

**Hola! me dí cuenta de que casi no le he dedicado nada de espacio en el fic a Kouji a pesar de que lo puse como personaje principal, así que entonces pensé que sería buena idea dedicarle tooodo un capítulo y como resultado esto fue lo que me salió.**

**Por otro lado prometo que ya pronto vendrán las participaciones de los digimons. Tengo muchas ideas de este fic en mi cabeza, pero mi tiempo es reducido y luego no logro plasmarlas todas y se me van jaja en fin, sin más los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

**LOS SECRETOS DE KOUJI.**

Después de haber abandonado el palacio, Kouji se dirigió al parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa, había quedado de encontrar a Takuya y a los otros ahí. Mientras caminaba metió las manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sintió el celular

- _Ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, creo que el encuentro con esta chica, ya estaba determinado de alguna manera, ¡Sí!, Lobomon no puede ser tan débil como para que Piedmon de un sólo golpe me hubiese enviado hasta el palacio. Al menos ahora ya sé quién es nuestro enemigo, aunque, ¿Por qué precisamente con ella?, y más cuestionable aún, ¿Por qué sólo la luz se repite?, en ella el emblema, en mí está el digispirit…_

En ese momento una mano que lo tomó del hombro lo distrajo de sus abstraídos pensamientos. De inmediato soltó el teléfono y volteó a mirar de quién se trataba.

La mano pertenecía a Zoe, su novia. Kouji había incluso olvidado que ella vivía a unas cuantas calles de donde él estaba. Se disculpó por no haberla notado con anterioridad. Zoe al verlo un poco disperso le preguntó cómo se encontraba y se abalanzó para abrazarlo, a ella le había preocupado su desaparición un poco prolongada, pero había acordado con los demás que nadie lo molestaría, o al menos, no hasta que todos pudieran escuchar la historia, así que se limitó a sonreír, tomarlo de la mano y caminar hacia el parque.

Cuando Kouji y Zoe llegaron, los demás ya estaban esperando. Kouji saludó cortésmente a lo que Takuya le refutó:

- ¿Hola a todos? ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! Más te vale que tengas explicación de tu desaparición, porque te recuerdo que no fue un día, además todos estábamos preocupados, dónde ni siquiera podíamos ver a ése tal Piedmon y...

Se vió detenido repentinamente por JP quién sólo agregó:

- Esperamos explicaciones Minamoto

Kouji desde antes había pensado que era lo que diría, tenía que ser algo que involucrara a Kari lo suficiente para seguir viéndola sin revelar que era una elegida

- Estuve en el palacio de Italia, como huésped de Hikari de la Corthe- dijo Kouji

Al ver las miradas atónitas de sus amigos se dió cuenta de que se había precipitado, aunque al menos ya había introducido a la princesa italiana.

- Espero que entiendan que ése es el mayor motivo por el que no pude decir mucho de manera inmediata. -había continuado él- Instantes después de que Piedmon me golpeara, recuerdo un jardín y un gran cráter, que por fortuna alcancé a disimular antes de perder la conciencia, después sólo recuerdo verla a ella a lado de mi cama. Kari me dijo que había permanecido inconsciente unas horas

Y Tommy dijo que entonces fue cuando recibieron su llamada diciendo que él estaba bien y que estaba con una amiga, Kouji asintió y les dijo que no les dijo más por el hecho de que Kari no sabía de la existencia de los digimons ni nada de éso. Zoe fue quién más dudó ya que Kouji nunca le había mencionado cómo es que conocía a la princesa de Italia, y ellos no tenían secretos, o al menos éso se suponía.

Kouichi se adelantó a Zoe y le preguntó a Kouji cómo era que conocía a la princesa; él notó con la pregunta de su hermano que se estaba metiendo en un buen lío, ya que quizá ahora lo tacharían de desconfiado; se molestó y maldijo en ése momento a Ophanimon, ya que no era la primera vez que se metía en su vida.

- Yo, la conocí hace muy poco, pero fue algo completamente irrelevante, sólo dije que era mi amiga por teléfono para no dar tantas explicaciones en el momento - decía Kouji, sus amigos empezaban a dudar, ó, ¿era desconfianza?- La conocí en un parque, un día en el que me sentía solo y salí a caminar, la encontré en una banca; era un rostro que no estaba acostumbrado a ver, y quizá me sentí identificado por un momento...

_¡Diablos! _decía Kouji para sí mismo, se supone que no quería mezclar lo personal con Kari, pero se daba cuenta que las palabras lo estaban traicionando, sus palabras, simplemente, no lo contaban como si fuese un elemento poco relevante; aún así, siguió con su relato:

- Traté simplemente de dejarlo pasar, seguí caminando, pero ella me detuvo y me dijo _¿Podrías sólo escuchar? realmente necesito hablar_, así que me detuve y me senté, ella me contó acerca de la muerte de su madre y que a veces sentía que en parte ella era responsable, me habló de sus obligaciones pero nunca mencionó ser la princesa, lloró mucho, pero después de que ella habló, cada quien siguió su camino, después no la volví a ver; así que careció de importancia, o al menos en esos momentos.

Kouji esperaba que los demás se tragaran esa historia, él estaba consciente de estar mintiendo en algunas cosas. De nueva cuenta estaba actuando lo más frío que podía, todo por esconder la misión que Ophanimon le había encargado. Sus amigos no le dijeron nada, sólo trataban de entenderlo, la realidad era que ellos se habían preocupado mucho, al menos ahora, ya sabían que todo estaba a salvo. Después de sus explicaciones, Kouji escuchó lo que había sucedido con los demás, la huída y la búsqueda, todos estaban de acuerdo en que a Piedmon no había que tomarlo a la ligera. Al final todos acordaron que no lo buscarían excesivamente, que más bien querían que el primer movimiento lo hiciera él.

Por la tarde, y ya todos más satisfechos decidieron marcharse a sus casas, además Kouji también tendría que explicarle su ausencia a sus padres; Zoe intentó hacerle compañía, pero él, amablemente la rechazó, tenía que pensar muchas cosas. Cuando llegó a su casa, sus padres lo esperaban, a pesar de tener un año más de la mayoría de edad, sus padres se preocupaban demasiado. Él explicó que había estado con Kari, y les contó la misma historia que a sus amigos, sus padres sorpresivamente lo tomaron con más calma que Takuya y los demás y lo único que pidieron es que si de nueva cuenta iba a salir con la princesa, avisara, no más.

Más tranquilo se retiró a su habitación, de nueva cuenta metió la mano a la chaqueta y sintió el teléfono que Kari le había dado, al menos ahora tendría más libertad para que asimilara todo lo que había pasado: primero el hecho del extraño contacto con la princesa. Justo éso fue lo que los hizo reconocerse como digielegidos; cada uno por su cuenta había tratado de esconderlo. "Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos" jamás había mencionado una frase así, porque a él no le gustaba involucrar al destino, menos después de que Ophanimon lo convocara para ir por primera vez al Digimundo. Se estaba comportando de la misma manera que hace 8 años, la única diferencia era que por cuestiones del "destino" encontró a Kari y conoció su vida (o parte de ella) sin querer hacerlo.

Se estaba sintiendo obligado y más que obligado, utilizado. En esos instantes todo le parecía una burla, Kari se lo parecía. "_Es una niña de 17, tiene a un gato como digimon, demasiado tierna y sentimental, con el mismo emblema que el mío, la luz_" era lo que pensaba "_pero al menos espero que de verdad me ayude_"; quería que la misión terminara rápido. Los acuerdos que habían establecido ésa mañana era lo único que le parecía sensato, así al menos cumplía con su misión, y sus amigos y los de Kari estarían más seguros. Se recostó en su cama y luego sonó el teléfono que había conseguido en el palacio, era, precisamente Kari, o al menos un mensaje de texto: "Tengo información muy valiosa de la que debes de estar al pendiente, es demasiada, así que para nuestra comodidad, te la haré llegar mañana. Espero no haberte despertado". Kouji sólo esperaba que al recibir esa información se resolvieran algunos misterios. Sólo respondió: "De acuerdo, esperaré la información. Te lo agradezco" y después se marchó a dormir, esperando que después de dormir tuviera la cabeza más fría.

Kouji abrió los ojos; el sol ya le estaba impidiendo seguir dormido. La noche anterior se había precipitado demasiado, realmente estaba demasiado presionado, decidió que dejaría las dudas para después y que se enfocaría a cumplir la misión que Ophanimon le había asignado, recordó que Kari le había avisado acerca de la información que tenía y pensó que su cómplice hacía las cosas demasiado rápidas. Por una parte se alegraba de haberla encontrado. El timbre de su casa sonó, él sabía que Zoe iría a buscarlo temprano, así que se dirigió a la puerta para recibirla.

Hacía ya casi dos años que ellos dos se habían formalizado como pareja, desde su primer viaje al digimundo su amistad se había consolidado y los 6 se habían vuelto un grupo que se encontraba con frecuencia; él, era la primera vez que se sentía seguro de los lazos afectivos, así como también era la primera vez que no huía y que se abría por completo con alguien. Zoe no tardó mucho en quedar enamora de la nueva actitud de Kouji, y después de mucha convivencia terminaron juntos. Cuando ella entró, lo besó tiernamente y él la invitó a la cocina, apenas preparaba su desayuno:

- ¿Ya estás mejor? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Kouji le respondió que sí, que al menos la parte más difícil había pasado y siguiendo sus impulsos de sinceridad hacia ella le contó que se sentía un tanto preocupado por el "reencuentro" con ésta chica. Zoe trataba de entenderlo y se alegraba porque él daba muestras de sólo estar confundido y un poco atolondrado, que era normal cuando interactuaba con gente desconocida.

El timbre de la casa de Kouji sonó nuevamente, pero ésta vez la que corrió a abrir en su lugar fue Zoe. El hombre detrás de la puerta le entregó un sobre y con una solemne voz le dijo "es para el señor Kouji Minamoto", antes de que ella pudiese preguntar algo él se dió media vuelta y se marchó. Ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió a donde estaba su novio, le entregó el sobre y lo miró de manera penetrante como muestra de que esperaba explicaciones. Kouji abrió el sobre y encontró una carta, donde le decían que había ganado una beca para estudiar en la Sapienza-Università di Roma, una de las escuelas para la gente de clase alta del país; ella preguntó que cuándo había solicitado la beca, a lo que él le dijo que nunca, que era lo más extraño. Zoe al ver la confusión de su novio, creyó lo que él le dijo y se alegró, porque la única razón que quedaba, era que sus profesores se dieran cuenta del buen desempeño de Kouji. Él tomó el sobre y la carta, se dirigió a su cuarto y al meter la carta notó que el sobre tenía un anexo, despegó un pequeño cuadro de papel y leyó: "Espero no ser demasiado drástica, pero no puedo permitir que esto lo sepa NADIE más. Kari." Miró la tarjeta SD que había en el paquete y la guardó en su bolsillo. Lo leería después. Salió del cuarto y luego salió de la casa junto con Zoe.

Era tarde cuando Kouji estaba de regreso en casa, la curiosidad lo consumía, el hecho de que la información de Kari fuese tan secreta, comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Cuando entró, rechazó la cena que había preparado su madre, se disculpó y de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación.

En su cuarto, encendió su computadora y sacó la tarjeta de memoria, abrió la única carpeta y se encontró con una carpeta titulada "Mapas" y un documento de texto que decidió abrir primero; era una carta y larga por lo que se veía, supuso que había sido Kari quién la había redactado, así que sin perder más tiempo comenzó a leer:

"Hubiese preferido decírtelo en persona, pero no podía esperar más tiempo; si después te surgen más dudas podemos resolverlo en cuanto nos encontremos de nuevo. Me he encontrado con mi padre; creo que debería empezar por contarte que en el mundo existe una monarquía oculta, existen reyes y reinas en todos los países, el faraón es el que se encuentra a cargo de que todos los reinos estén en paz, todo se trata de un linaje que debe ser continuado entre familias, y yo soy una excepción de la regla. Mi hermano es el futuro faraón. Te narro la historia porque es importante. Yo también soy hija del faraón y ése es el secreto más grande que te revelo, por ahora sólo te puedo decir que en esencia yo no debería existir según unas cuantas reglas reales. El punto es: Los digimons hicieron contacto hace más de 20 años con nuestro mundo. Ésta misión estaba asignada desde entonces..."

Kouji estaba sorprendido, la historia de la monarquía escondida era interesante, pero éso de que los digimons habían hecho contacto antes de que él mismo naciera, le resultaba increíble, mejor seguiría leyendo antes de que una ola de pensamientos lo inundara.

"... así como lees, antes de que los elegidos existiéramos. Ophanimon se presentó ante mi abuela y mi padre, cuando mi abuela murió, mi padre se quedó a cargo. Él nos dijo que Ophanimon le había advertido el peligro en el que estaba nuestro mundo y el suyo, que corríamos el riesgo de que nuestros mundos se fusionaran y el mal en su estado puro apareciera. Originalmente ésa fusión comenzó en Japón. El primer digimon en aparecer fue Piedmon, Ophanimon tomó la decisión de elegir corazones puros para poder hacerse cargo de la restauración de ambos mundos, y así fue como nos eligió. No daré tantos giros en éste tema, pero puedo decirte que también se eligió al portador del digispirit que Ophanimon te encomendó; hasta ahora sabemos que es alguien con gran poder, pero nada más. Infiero que de alguna manera puede estar ligado a la realeza o quizá residir en Japón como la mayoría de los elegidos, por lo mismo adjunté unos mapas y demás archivos que tal vez nos orienten si la elegida que buscamos se relaciona de alguna manera con esta monarquía que te mencioné al principio."

Esos eran los detalles más relevantes y los que Kouji archivó de inmediato en su memoria, en el resto de la carta Kari le explicaba que su padre había muerto al revelarles la información, también que ella comenzaría con una investigación de posibles candidatos a ser la elegida que él buscaba, y al final le habló de la beca en la universidad que había recibido en la mañana. Kouji estaba pensando en ésto último ya que asistir a esa universidad era una oportunidad que no se presentaba más de una vez, además de que la justificación de la princesa había sido muy convincente: esa era la coartada perfecta para llevara a cabo su misión en solitario.

Desde hacía casi diez años no se comportaba como el "lobo solitario" y el tener que hacerlo de nuevo le molestaba de sobremanera. ¿Por qué esa misión era secreta? o al menos para su grupo, de nuevo se cruzó por su mente el encuentro con Kari, resultaba que nadie podía saber de su misión y ella lo averiguó con tan solo un apretón de manos, él llegó a dos conclusiones: o el encuentro con la elegida de la luz de verdad estaba premeditado u Ophanimon estaba loca al permitir que ella se enterara. Por lo que Kari había escrito en la carta, sentía que su primera opción era la correcta, después de todo, Ophanimon se había aparecido hace 20 años y precisamente a los padres de la que ahora era su cómplice.

Si algo no había cambiado en Kouji Minamoto desde que era el "lobo solitario" del equipo, era justo que su mente fuera tan inquisitiva y que dudara de las coincidencias, quizá ésa fue la razón por la que Ophanimon lo había escogido a él para la misión. Con su cabeza revuelta de nueva cuenta se quedó dormido.

Un día más había pasado. Kouji había decidido aceptar la beca en la universidad, pero antes acordó reunirse con Kari de nuevo para discutir acerca de cuándo y con qué términos era el cambio, además de que le habían surgido ciertas dudas con respecto a su historia y la de ésta misión. Kari le comunicó que el cambio se realizaría en 15 días, que no había tanta prisa, y como además ella también tenía asuntos con su grupo de elegidos y el reino, acordaron verse pasado una semana. Ahora a Kouji le esperaba la tarea de informarle a sus padres, quienes estaba seguro, se alegrarían y luego comunicárselo a sus amigos, quienes quizá no lo tomarían a la ligera, ya que tenían la misión de detener a Piedmon y entrar en la universidad definitivamente representaba cierto riesgo para el equipo. Su vida se volvía a complicar.

Durante esa semana les informó a todos acerca de la decisión que había tomado y como se había esperado, su grupo no lo había aceptado a la primera, aunque finalmente todos coincidieron que era lo que todos harían si se les presentara una oportunidad. Zoe, quien era la más cercana a Kouji, comenzó a notar en su novio algo que ella creyó, había quedado en el pasado, él se estaba cerrando de nuevo, pero decidió que no comentaría nada, ya que quizá esto se debiera a su misión de derrotar a Piedmon y al cambio repentino de colegio; ella mejor que nadie sabía que Kouji aún no lograba mostrar sus sentimientos con cualquiera, sabía que él seguía siendo un poco frío y hostil con los demás a excepción de ellos cinco, sus compañeros elegidos.

Había llegado el momento de que él se reuniera con Kari, el punto de reunión había sido el Jardin de Quirinale, "aquél en que conocí a esa chica" fue lo que pensó Kouji al ir al punto de reunión. Cuando llegó encontró a la princesa sentada en la misma banca que recordaba, decidió alejar sus memorias y saludó de manera cortés a la chica y a su digimon. Su charla fue demasiado cortés, más de lo que Kari esperaba, pero eso los ayudó a ambos a mantenerse centrados en el tema principal. Kari le mencionó que por parte de la realeza no había encontrado a tantos candidatos como se lo esperaban y que había logrado contactar a Willis, un conocido, quién le entregó las listas de quienes alguna vez habían tenido un digimon; de cualquier manera la misión de buscarla no era tan sencilla ya que todas las niñas estaban esparcidas por el mundo. Él ni siquiera tenía una idea de como llegar a cada destino, podría ir con los más cercanos si se transformaba en Kendogarurumon, pero hasta otros continentes no sabía.

Kari le confesó otro secreto, sus poderes heredados gracias al linaje que llevaba con el faraón, y prometió ayudarlo con los viajes largos. Ambos sabían que la misión iba a requerir buen tiempo y se resignaron a que de alguna u otra forma se tendrían que relacionar. Gatomon quien también tenía curiosidad sobre ciertas cosas, no se contuvo y le explicó a Kouji todas sus inquietudes acerca de los digispirits.

Ya casi cuando ambos se tenían que marchar, Kouji tocó el tema de las visiones. Ambos habían quedado completamente perplejos ante lo que había pasado, ya que no les sucedía con ningún otro elegido. Para comprobar una teoría que Kouji había elaborado le pidió que tuvieran contacto físico; él tocó su mejilla, su brazo y ella hizo lo mismo, incluso ambos acercaron sus digivises y nada, hasta que finalmente se estrecharon las manos. Kari vió una chica rubia de ojos azulados tomada de las manos de Kouji, quien la miraba tiernamente y le decía sonriendo "Has cambiado Minamoto, éso me gusta" y luego de eso sintió como la mano a la que estaba estrechando se soltaba. Kouji por su parte observó al rubio que sostenía a la princesa por la cintura mientras le decía "La luz y la esperanza fueron hechos el uno para el otro", cuando supo que a la que veía era a la princesa, no quiso avanzar más en la visión y de inmediato soltó a Kari.

- Las manos, no debemos tocar nuestras manos más -había declarado Kouji asustado.

Ambos decidieron que no tendrían contacto directamente, pero ni uno de los dos mencionó nada de lo que habían visto. La prioridad para Kouji era no involucrarse personalmente...


	11. Problemas en el reino

**PROBLEMAS EN EL REINO**.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo Kari fue redactar la carta para Kouji y tomó la decisión de que sería más conveniente si Kouji estaba más alejado del grupo, por lo que le cedió un lugar para estudiar en la Sapienza di Roma, así, ambos estarían más fácil en contacto. Antes de que su compañera y TK dieran muestras de estar despiertos, mandó a un mensajero a la casa de los Minamoto.

Después del desayuno Kari había sido llamada a una reunión con los asesores de su madre. Ya había pasado tiempo y era justo que el reino tomara nuevo rumbo. TK después de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, reflexionó acerca de lo que sentía, la princesa era la cosa más importante en su vida, habían sido amigos desde los ocho años y después ambos se profesaron un amor bastante grande, pero todo se había vuelto diferente en cuanto ella se había ido de Japón; si bien era cierto que al principio había intentado sobreponerse a la distancia, ésta había ganado poder porque Kari estaba totalmente involucrada en los asuntos familiares, él se había sentido relegado a segundo plano y éso, le dolía; se había preguntado el por qué ahora había aceptado a Yolei si justo en esos momentos creía que podía volver a estar bien con Kari.

Kari atravesó la puerta de la sala de juntas, era la primera vez que pasaba a la sala y estaba un tanto nerviosa. Tomó el lugar que le habían reservado en la cabecera de la mesa rectangular, recordó a su madre y saludó con un cortés "buenos días". Todos tomaron sus asientos correspondientes y oficialmente la reunión había comenzado. El tema era la transición de gobierno, Kari no sabía mucho al respecto ya que no había tenido tiempo suficiente para familiarizarse con todo eso; apenas y había llegado a conocer la mitad de su historia. Los miembros al saber de su casi nulo conocimiento comenzaron a explicarle el funcionamiento del reino y dejaron en claro que el reino no podía quedarse sin una representante por mucho más y éso, sólo significaba una cosa: ella se convertiría pronto en reina.

Los miembros de la junta le recalcaron que la manera en la que ella podía asumir el trono de manera oficial era casándose, pero había una condición de la que ella no estaba enterada, su esposo tendría que ser de nacionalidad italiana y tenía como plazo 6 meses para asumir el trono. Mientras elegía futuro esposo, tendría que comenzar a hacerse cargo de todos los asuntos del reino y además tendría que elegir a su propio equipo de trabajo.

La junta duró poco más de tres horas en las que se llegaron a algunos acuerdos, Kari además de toda la instrucción que ya había recibido con su madre, iría más avanzada, tendría clases de economía y administración y escogería a varios alumnos de la universidad Sapienza, que eran a los que capacitaban de manera adecuada y además los ministros salían casi siempre de ahí. Ésta última noticia le cayó como anillo al dedo a la princesa ya que así había un pretexto más para las salidas con Kouji. Pero la carga de trabajo era lo que la inquietaba, tenía una cantidad considerable de actividades y a eso sumarle que tenía que salvar el mundo y elegir un marido, comenzaba a preguntarse cómo era que su madre soportaba esa carga; le esperaban 6 largos meses.

Salió de la sala de juntas, y se dirigió a donde estaba su huésped. Con toda la información que había recibido no había pensado casi nada en el beso de la noche anterior. Sin duda, Takeru era importante, era su primer y único amor hasta la fecha, sí, había salido con Ichijouji, pero no habían pasado de una cita, su unión sólo había sido por tener en común una visita al mar oscuro, no más. Entró en la habitación en donde había dejado a TK y vió a los digimons y al chico riendo, como en los viejos tiempos, se quedó recargada en el marco de la puerta y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no te nos unes? -le dijo TK con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

Kari se acercó y recordaron cuando solían hacer guerra de almohadas en su casa en Japón, Gatomon era la que normalmente ganaba debido a su agilidad dejando a sus tres contrincantes agotados; ésta vez las cosas no habían sido tan diferentes, Gatomon ganó, pero todos notaron el cambio en Kari, se había vuelto más ágil y más decidida, quizá estaba adquiriendo incluso más fuerza, tanto, que le había seguido el ritmo a su compañera digimon por más tiempo que Patamon y TK; todos habían terminado tirados en la habitación entre las almohadas.

- Ha sido increíble ¿No? -dijo Patamon emocionado

- Como en los viejos tiempos Patamon, casi... -había respondido Gatomon

- Ja, ja, no recordaba ésta sensación de calidez -dijo TK para inmediatamente agregar- pero hay alguien que ha madurado, ¿no es cierto K?

- Maravilloso -dijo Kari con una sonrisa y jadeando un poco- ¿Madurado TK? ja, ja, ja, sí, he crecido.

Los cuatro continuaron compartiendo risas por unos momentos más, al final todos sabían que la junta a la que había ido Kari les daría nuevas noticias.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tal te fue en la reunión Kari? -le preguntó TK

- Sólo diré que jamás pensé que ser reina fuera tan complicado -dijo con una sonrisa- bueno, creo que más que complicado, son muchos los requisitos que me piden -ahora estaba más seria-Tendré que tomar clases avanzadas de administración, economía y cosillas así; el cambio de reina requiere también de una renovación de ministros y consejeros y hay que ponerse al corriente de la situación actual del país. Oh, cierto, también hay que presentarme ante el consejo real como sucesora oficial de Shespakhova y lo más importante, o mejor dicho, la condición fundamental que ya sabían: tengo que buscar un esposo y casarme antes de que hayan pasado 6 meses

Todos se quedaron un poco atónitos después de las últimas palabras que había dicho la princesa, a pesar de que todos estaban conscientes de la condición que tenía para convertirse en reina, no se esperaban que ya hubiera un ultimátum.

TK se armó con todo el valor que tenía para en ese momento hablar de lo que sentía. Comenzó diciendo que la actitud de la noche anterior no había sido sólo un arranque, si no que era una muestra de lo que seguía sintiendo por la elegida de la luz; le dijo a Kari que quizá sí, se había mostrado un poco cobarde al desertar de ella y elegir a Yolei, pero que todo lo había hecho porque Karí también se estaba alejando, se disculpó por la falta de sensibilidad y no haber tomado en cuenta la posición en la que ella se encontraba. Las últimas palabras que dijo fueron que él seguía amándola y que estaba, ahora sí, dispuesto a renunciar a todo para estar con ella. Kari al escuchar ésto, mostró una expresión confusa. Por un lado, eso era lo que ella había estado esperando, porque sabía y quería entender los motivos de TK, pero por otro lado tenía un poco de miedo, porque la última condición que ponía el consejo real era que su futuro rey fuera una persona de origen Italiano.

Ella siempre había esperado que al casarse, lo hiciera estando segura y con la convicción de que la unión sería sólida y con alguien con quien se sintiera segura; jamás imaginó que sería algo tan repentino, precoz y condicionado.

Agradeció a TK por la sinceridad y le dijo la condición que ponían para el futuro rey, a lo que él respondió que no le importaba quedarse "tras bambalinas" mientras pudieran estar juntos. Para Kari esto significaba otro peso menos, ya que no tendría que preocuparse más por organizar sus sentimientos, porque, después de todo lo dicho, TK estaba de vuelta en su vida. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al ojiazul que tenía enfrente, lo besó como hacía tiempo no lo hacía; Gatomon y Patamon que ya estaban acostumbrados no dijeron nada al respecto. Después del beso prolongado, Kari se disculpó y se retiró a preparar algunas cosas para la próxima reunión que tendría.

Al llegar a su habitación, la princesa revisó el celular, esperaba una respuesta de Kouji, pero no había nada; por la emoción y lo agotador que había estado el día, decidió que sólo ordenaría unas cosas en su cabeza, para poder llevar sus múltiples trabajos de la manera más armónica posible.

De todo lo que tenía en la mente, lo primero que pensó fue en Piedmon, se imaginaba que su hermano estaría casi igual de atareado que ella por lo que no estaba segura de cómo enfrentarían al digimon; sus clases no requerían de todo su tiempo, pero serían diarias, y las juntas con los ministros del gobierno de su madre se harían cada tercer día hasta que lograra ponerse al corriente; y luego venía el tema de la universidad y Kouji, ella tenía planeado que su transferencia se hiciera en quince días, si él aceptaba por lo que para elegir a los candidatos decidió que buscaría ese plazo para elegirlos y así incluir a Kouji entre su futuro séquito de ministros. No sabía el por qué, pero estaba incluyendo a Kouji en sus planes personales con el pretexto de la misión, esto la dejó pensativa, ya que él había dicho que lo mejor era no involucrarse.

La princesa se recostó en su cama y con la cabeza dando vueltas alrededor del matrimonio, se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente, antes de que Kari se dirigiera al comedor, recibió una llamada de Kouji:

-Acepto, estudiaré en la universidad, pero antes creo que tienes que explicarme algunos detalles de esto del reino y tu padre -le había dicho él

- De acuerdo, la transferencia se hará dentro de quince días ¿estás de acuerdo? -se escuchó algo del otro lado de la línea- creo que no hay tanta prisa para encontrarnos, además todavía tengo unas cosas que aclarar con mi grupo, ¿Te parece encontrarnos en una semana?

Ante la propuesta de Kari, Kouji no tenía mucho que objetar, así que decidieron encontrarse dentro de una seman en el jardín de Quirinale.

Kari se dirigió al comedor más calmada que el día anterior y junto a TK y sus respectivos digimons desayunaron sin decir mucho; Kari sólo comentó un poco de como se estaría organizando, justo después del desayuno tendría una junta de nuevo y luego se dirigiría sus clases, finalmente tendría entrenamiento. Les dijo a los demás que quería reunirse con Tai para discutir unas cosas del reino, por lo que acordaron ir después del entrenamiento de la princesa a dónde el faraón. Mientras ella se iba a su junta llamó a Tai para decirle lo que había decidido, su hermano le dijo que él también tenía cosas para decir así que la esperaría con gusto.

En la junta de ése día había logrado establecer el tiempo que le darían para que empezara a probar a los estudiantes de la universidad, tenía un mes para regularizarse y estar a la altura de sus futuros ministros. Su actual consejero fue el encargado de explicarle la manera básica en la que se dividía el reino. El número de ministros en total eran 10 y también tendría que escoger a su consejero principal, tomando esto en cuenta decidió que tomaría a 25 alumnos de Sapienza. También en ese día le explicaron un poco la situación del país empezando por como estaba y se dirigía económicamente. Después de dos horas de sesión se dirigió a sus clases avanzadas; mientras avanzara rápido las sesiones matutinas con los ministros estas serían más cortas. En cuanto a sus actividades físicas, ya se había acostumbrado, desde que había llegado a Italia había comenzado a entrenar; se veía un poco extraño que ella practicara algo así, después de haber sido de las pequeñas y frágiles del grupo, Kari ahora quería demostrarse a sí misma que podía ser igual de fuerte incluso que su hermano. Al salir se dirigió con TK y los digimons y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás elegidos.

A TK le esperaba una parte díficil, que era hablar con Yolei y decirle lo que había decidido con respecto a su relación con Kari. La mayoría de los elegidos estaban más tranquilos y aún no terminaban de asimilar toda la información que les habían dado días atrás. Tai, al igual que Kari, después de la muerte del faraón fue convocado por su consejo para que él pudiera asumir su rol ahora, por lo que los demás elegidos habían tenido tiempo para pensar cada uno en sus asuntos personales.

Los dos hermanos hablaban en esos momentos, en una sala aparte, acerca de las actividades que tendrían. Tai, también había recibido un ultimátum, ya que tendría que tomar el poder a más tardar en 3 meses; por lo del matrimonio no tenía problema alguno, ya que a él no le habían impuesto una nacionalidad y tenía claro que Sora, era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. El único problema con todo ésto era Piedmon ya que él no estaba involucrado en ningún asunto político y podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Tanto Tai como Kari decidieron que ese tema en particular tenían que tratarlo todos juntos y para finalizar, Tai le dijo que tendrían la primera reunión oficial con todos los líderes en 20 días, donde ellos dos serían presentados como los sucesores de sus padres. Ambos sabían que eso significaba trabajo y que tenían que apresurarse con el entendimiento de sus cargos.

Kari también le contó a su hermano las condiciones que tenía y el tiempo límite que ella tenía para asumir el cargo de manera oficial, así que dejó para el final el tema de TK. Cuando llegó el momento Kari habló de su reconciliación con el hermano de Matt, cosa que a Tai no le sorprendió mucho y le dijo que esperaba que eso hiciera que ella estuviera mejor. Después de ponerse al corriente con casi todo, los hermanos salieron y les dijeron a los demás que tenían que hablar, pero que sería otro día ya que aún tenían actividades. Como TK se había adelantado un poco contándoles a sus compañeros pocos detalles de la transición de poder, los elegidos de manera comprensiva dijeron que no había problema. Kari decidió que esa noche regresaría sola a su palacio. Aprovecharía para dejar que TK hablara con Yolei.

TK aceptó lo que Kari le dijo, porque era algo que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer. La princesa y Gatomon se marcharon de nuevo.

Los días siguiente pasaron tranquilos, todos habían decidido que lo mejor sería regresar a Japón ya que habían estado en Egipto por mucho tiempo. Yolei no se había tomado del todo bien la noticia de TK había decidido regresar con Kari, pero por otro lado eligió no discutir con ella, añoraba el tiempo en el que se habían llevado bien y se dijo para sí misma que se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena pelear por la atención de un chico. TK también regresó con los demás, ya que debía hablar con su madre y contarle todo acerca de lo que había decidido.

Había pasado una semana y había llegado el día de reunirse con Kouji. Lo esperó en la banca donde habían quedado y antes de que él hiciera su aparición lo recordó: no hacía mucho tiempo a él le había contado lo mal que se sentía cuando su madre había muerto. Se rió porque entonces pensó que tal vez su encuentro si estaba dictado desde tiempo atrás.

Cuando Kouji llegó se saludaron de manera cortés, el chico seguía manteniendo la actitud un tanto cortante que había adquirido desde el día que se marchó del palacio. Manteniendo la formalidad, Kari le comentó lo que había hallado acerca de las ubicación de la probable elegida. Incluso le dijo que había logrado contactar a Willis y que le ayudó proporcionándole la ubicación de las chicas que alguna vez habían tenido un digimon alrededor del mundo. Kouji le dijo acerca de que no sabía como moverse a otros continentes, y viendo eso a Kari no le quedó de otra más que revelarle otro de sus secretos, ella poseía poderes y podía transportarse; a fin de cuentas el encontrar a esta chica también se había convertido en su misión.

Se quedaron un rato más platicando acerca de los detalles de la transferencia como habían quedado y además Kouji respondió a algunas dudas que tenía Gatomon acerca de la digievolución de Kouji. Cuando notaron la puesta de sol decidieron que era momento de terminar con la charla no sin antes tocar el punto de las visiones que habían compartido.

Cuando Kouji le pidió que se estrecharan la mano de nuevo intercambiaron secretos. Ella había logrado ver a la que suponía era la novia de Kouji, una chica rubia de cabello largo, delgada y bonita. Por dentro sintió algo extraño al ver eso así que cuando Kouji retiró su mano le agradeció internamente.

- Las manos, no debemos tocar nuestras manos más -había declarado Kouji asustado

Tenía razón, ese contacto deberían de evitarlo de ahora en adelante. Al final ni uno de los dos dijo que era lo que había visto. "_De hecho ni uno de los dos sabemos que tanto hemos intercambiado"_ fue lo que pensó, para luego retirarse junto a su compañera hacia su palacio.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Tendré la peor semana del mundo... bueno, sólo tendré muchas cosas que estudiar, así que quizá el siguiente capítulo tarde un poco más de lo normal. **

**Siento que ya me enfrasqué en el asunto sentimental, ¿Ustedes que opinan? prometo que pronto vendrán los digimons y así ;)**

¡Tengo semana de exámenes! en fin, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar.


	12. Primer ataque

**Sinceramente creí que tardaría más en subir, lo bueno es que aquí estoy ;) Sigo en periodo de exámenes, en fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**PRIMER ATAQUE**

Un nuevo día empezaba para Kari, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, además de que Piedmon aún no daba ni una muestra de querer aparecer. Recordaba que ante ésto sus amigos en Japón habían empezado a preocuparse y dijeron que tal vez sería bueno iniciar con una búsqueda porque la inactividad del digimon no podía significar nada bueno.

Ella y su hermano habían sido presentados ya con el consejo real y no había salido tan mal, todos se habían sorprendido de lo jóvenes que eran y más por Tai, ya que ¿Cómo era posible que un chico con tan sólo 19 años se hiciera cargo del mundo? pero estando al tanto de la situación del faraón anterior y de la misión que un digimon le había encomendado decidieron que tratarían con Indulgencia al que sería el nuevo presidente de Egipto.

Kari y Tai se sorprendieron de que los demás monarcas supieran de la situación del digimundo, pero esto hacía que las cosas se facilitaran un poco para ellos en cuanto la cuestión de esconder los ataques y a sus digimons, lo malo era que entonces la cuestión se había vuelto algo burocrático y eso implicaba informes detallados de la situación, el avance en la misión y todos esos detalles que involucraban a sus amigos. Por otro lado los monarcas no contaban con que ambos fueran niños elegidos, ya que su identidad había permanecido oculta como descendientes de la realeza pero no su existencia como niños elegidos. Ellos entonces sabían demasiado, su vida juntos como hermanos, sus compañeros elegidos y sus respectivos digimons. Sin hablarlo de manera general, los castaños se dieron cuenta que los demás miembros del consejo real empezaban a poner en cuestión a Shespakhova y a su padre por mantener tanta información oculta.

Kari se dirigió al baño y se metió a la tina, otro de los problemas que ocupaba su cabeza en esos momentos era el asunto de los ministros ya que justo ese día era cuando tenía que ir a la universidad y designar a los primeros candidatos. Kouji llevaba apenas unos días dentro, pero de cualquier manera ella estaba segura de elegirlo, hasta ahora con Kouji tampoco tenía muchos avances, él se había encargado de empezar con su búsqueda en zonas cercanas pero aún no habían comenzado con los viajes largos y no habían encontrado ni un indicio acerca de la persona que buscaban..

Subió a la camioneta que la llevaría a Sapienza, a lo único que aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar era a la vestimenta tan formal que la hacían usar, extrañaba la comodidad de sus pantalones y los zapatos de piso. La camioneta se detuvo y ella reaccionó, dió un respiro y se preparó a salir, era su primera aparición formal en un recinto lleno de autoridades. En cuanto salió se vió rodeada de gente, sobre todo periodistas que eran los que cubrían la noticia, Kari mantuvo el porte lo mejor que pudo, saludó de manera cordial al rector y juntos se adentraron a las instalaciones de la universidad.

El rector llevó una corta charla con la princesa y luego trataron el tema de importancia, los futuros ministros. Los estudiantes habían sido seleccionados de manera previa por una convocatoria que se había hecho exclusivamente en esa universidad y de manera muy discreta; ahora en un salón quedaban 50 alumnos de diversos grados, entre los cuales figuraba Kouji. Kari por medio de un muy breve interrogatorio comenzó su elección. Al final sólo fueron 25 los alumnos a los que había elegido; los citó dentro de 3 días para comenzar con la verdadera prueba en su palacio.

Sus actividades en la universidad no fueron tan difíciles como lo llegó a pensar, a pesar de que todos se sorprendían de su juventud ella fue demostrando que era capaz de llevar bien su labor.

Cuando regresó al palacio se apresuró a cambiarse para el evento siguiente, hablaría para todo el país diciendo que asumiría su rol oficial como princesa y futura reina de Italia, en pocas palabras revelaría por fin su identidad. Salió de manera solemne por la puerta principal del palacio y comenzó a hablar:

- Queridos ciudadanos de Italia, se que me veo demasiado joven como para poder hacerme cargo de una nación…

De pronto del cielo apareció una espada con dirección a Kari, haciendo que interrumpiera sus palabras ella la reconoció de inmediato y se lanzó hacia un lado del podio donde estaba. En cuanto pudo levantó la vista y vió como Piedmon hacía su primera aparición y justo en una presentación pública.

De inmediato se comunicó con Tai para que localizara a los demás elegidos, mientras en los alrededores del palacio un caos de gente comenzaba a tomar forma.

Piedmon sonrió al ver la conmoción que había causado el ataque, la cara de Kari estaba más que llena de sorpresa, y eso lo satisfacía. Él no se había perdido ningún movimiento de los niños elegidos, al contrario, si algo había aprendido de todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese mundo era a organizar estrategias. Además ahora que estaba libre podía iniciar con la búsqueda de los señores oscuros, los cuales habían permanecido escondidos en ese mundo por sugerencia de Ophanimon.

- Princesa -había dicho el digimon descendiendo hasta donde Kari se hallaba- no vengo a terminar con ustedes el día de hoy, sólo dejaré una advertencia: muy pronto se enfrentarán a su peor pesadilla

Piedmon se rió de manera malévola dejando a Kari aún más sorprendida y a su digimon insatisfecho. Había elegido ese día por la vulnerabilidad de Kari, sabía que si se presentaba en público sería poco probable que los digimons interfirieran. Le divertía ahora causar primero miedo en los elegidos, sabía que eso los hacía vulnerables y con ello también a sus digimons, pero también sabía que necesitaba ser precavido ya que los amigos de Kouji no eran como los primeros elegidos.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

_- Apenas hace unos momentos, cuando la futura reina de Italia hacía su primera aparición pública, ha sufrido de un altercado de un ser desconocido. Hasta ahora sabemos que la princesa no recibió daño alguno, por lo que entonces nos preguntamos ¿Quién es este extraño y que es lo que quiere?..._

Takuya al ver la noticia se alarmó, en la televisión pasaban imágenes de la aparición de un extraño en el discurso público de la princesa, él reconoció al extraño, ése era Piedmon que por fin se había dignado a aparecer, pero lo que lo dejó aún más extrañado fue el hecho de que no se mencionara nunca un ataque. De inmediato se comunicó con los demás para tomar cartas en el asunto. Se reunirían en el lugar donde todo había sucedido.

Cuando Takuya llegó con sus amigos a las afueras del palacio no había muestras de combate alguno, ni siquiera había muestras de que Piedmon siguiera en el lugar.

- Adelantó la huída -había dicho JP- No llegamos a tiempo amigos

Todos pusieron caras largas ante el comentario de su compañero, sabían que era cierto: habían llegado tarde. Al menos ya tenían una respuesta a su inquietud acerca de la inactividad del Digimon, no había desaparecido y además estaba tramando algo.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

- Kari, por favor repitenos lo que te dijo -Izzy pidió con cierto deje de desesperación

- Primero deja que se recupere Izzy -Henry miró a Kari- el viaje la ha dejado agotada

Estaban reunidos en una de las habitaciones del palacio de Tai en Alejandría, minutos antes él se había comunicado con Izzy para que todos se reunieran, el pelirrojo llamó y les comentó lo sucedido a los demás, y después de que Kari lograra safarse de lo sucedido en el discurso les dijo que como era situación de emergencia usaría la transportación para recogerlos. Ahora ella estaba agotada, ya que el uso de ese poder tenía su costo, aún no sabía cómo fortalecerse lo suficiente para poder hacer viajes tan largos y con varias personas.

- No dijo mucho, sólo me alertó de futuras batallas con un enemigo terrible -respondió Kari

- Y los que también querrán enterarse pronto de lo que pasó serán los del consejo real -agregó Tai

- ¿Qué consejo Tai? -Cody preguntó lo que los demás estaban pensando- ¿estás queriendo decir que el mundo sabe de nosotros?.

-El mundo como tal no, los que saben son los monarcas del mundo -Kari intervino- No es agradable que ahora tengamos que hacer informes sobre los digimons -añadió dirigiéndose a su hermano.

Sin ahondar mucho en el tema, Tai explicó a sus demás compañeros lo que sabían de ellos, Joe pensó que era lógico y expresó que ataques como los que había tenido Japón cuando ellos eran menores simplemente no podían pasar desapercibidos.

- ¡¿Y cómo diablos logran mantener todo tan resguardado?!

Rika no dudó en decir lo que pensaba, y en eso ella tenía razón, nadie sabía cómo es que todo se había convertido en algo burocrático. Durante un rato más los elegidos discutieron acerca de gobiernos y del asunto de los digimons.

Tk se acercó a Kari, quién no participaba en la conversación de los demás, y le dió un beso en la frente, Kari sonrió. El rubio de manera inesperada le dijo que ya tenía solución la distancia que había entre ellos, Kari no pudo más que sonreír y recordar que no todos sus problemas giraban en torno al antiguo Dark Master.

- ¿Lo hablamos después Tk? -dijo Kari levantándose de donde se encontraba.

Se acercó a donde sus amigos aún discutían, siguió callada por un momento, Tai no les sabía explicar con exactitud cómo es que los demás líderes sabía; Izzy era el más sensato, como siempre, opinaba que era un asunto que quizá no tendría que mantenerse en secreto.

- Al final todos saben quienes somos, creo que no tiene más caso esconderlo muchachos, es más importante preocuparnos por lo que está por venir.

Tai miraba a su hermana, notaba la seriedad y el porte que había adquirido. Verla así lo dejaba intranquilo hasta cierto punto ¿Cuando su pequeña hermana se había convertido en ésa chica completamente madura? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser tan frágil? ¿Hasta cuando sería capaz de defenderla de ahora en adelante?. Se reprochó a sí mismo por no alegrarse de la fortaleza de Kari, y por no poder adquirir más fuerza así como su hermana menor lo hacía.

Su hermana tenía razón, el motivo de que estuvieran reunidos en su palacio era por ser niños elegidos y porque tenían que salvar a su mundo. Reaccionó cuando alguien pidió su opinión acerca de la manera de actuar. Todos se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia.

- Hermano, te preguntábamos acerca de lo que crees más correcto hacer ahora… -Kari lo miraba expectante

Tai se disculpó, no había puesto atención a nada de lo que habían discutido desde que su hermana había formado parte de la conversación. Le resumieron todo lo que habían dicho, él se mantuvo en la posición de que como no sabían nada más de lo que haría Piedmon, tendrían que seguir esperando ese primer ataque. Mientras tanto él se pondría al tanto de los términos burocráticos del asunto. De nuevo volteó a ver a su hermana, su figura firme y decidida lo hizo dudar de nuevo de su fortaleza, no se sentía listo para lo que fuera que viniera.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

En cuanto llegó a su palacio Kari se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kouji la esperaba, ahora que formaba parte de los candidatos a ministro se le permitía andar casi de manera libre por su palacio, y ella sabía para que la esperaba. Todos resultaron completamente alarmados después de la aparición de Piedmon, la verdad era que ella también se había llevado un buen susto al ver que la espada del digimon la tenía a ella por objetivo, lo que no se esperaba era una simple advertencia por parte del enemigo. Sus intrigas ahora estaban puestas en la cautela del digimon. En momentos como ese se preguntaba cómo era que las cosas se hubieran tornado tan estratégicas y burocráticas en su vida y en el mundo entero.

- Te he estado esperando princesa

Otra de las cosas que la sacaba de quicio últimamente era que Kouji la llamara princesa y no precisamente porque no lo fuera, era porque lo decía con un tono muy peculiar. Denotaba ironía. Últimamente nadie creía que se estuviera tomando en serio su papel de futura reina.

- ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme princesa?, tengo nombre Minamoto -dijo ella en tono de reproche, el aludido soltó un bufido e hizo ademanes de querer hablar, pero fue interrumpido- Estoy bien, Piedmon sólo quería dejar un recadito, hay que prepararse para lo peor.

Kouji estuvo a punto de discutir por la altanería de Kari, por eso era que él la llamaba princesa. El estar en el palacio más tiempo y con su compañía habían hecho que su opinión acerca de la elegida de la luz fuera a favor de que ella era una niña mimada, huérfana, sí, pero mimada a fin de cuentas.

- Que delicado es nuestro enemigo, avisa antes de atacar. Por cierto, quiero saber que haremos en Milán, no estamos para viajes de placer y hay que buscar a una persona por si lo olvidabas.

Kari sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, últimamente estaba más irritable que de costumbre y el peliazul con sus reclamos no hacía más que enfurecerla. Ella necesitaba pensar bien sus siguientes movimientos, y claro que no olvidaba a lo que se había comprometido con Kouji.

- No son viajes de placer, hay que arreglar cosas ahí. Además por si no has revisado a detalle una de las listas que te entregué, ahí hay ciertas personas a las que creo deberíamos hacerles una visita. -Kouji le dirigió una mirada de reproche, o al menos así le pareció a ella- Y basta, quieres. Mi vida ya no sólo gira en torno al digimundo, además hay ciertas cosas que tú y tus amigos ni siquiera imaginan, ¡así que mantente al margen ¿quieres?!

La princesa se dió media vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Gatomon la siguió. Kouji se quedó atónito ante la respuesta de Kari, era la primera vez que se dirigía a él de manera enérgico. Eso lo molestaba, de pronto sentía que no sólo Ophanimon jugaba con él. Ahora Kari también lo hacía, y lo peor era que él no tenía argumentos para rebatir lo que le decía. Él también se marchó del palacio.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

_- Después de la aparición repentina hoy en el discurso de la princesa, hemos recibido noticias de apariciones de monstruos en Milán…-_

Takuya al oír lo que el presentador de las noticias decía no pudo evitar sorprenderse, apenas unas horas atrás Roma había sido testigo de la aparición de Piedmon, y ahora Milán. De inmediato se comunicó con Kouji y los demás advirtiéndoles que había digimons y que eso sólo significaba una cosa, tenían que estar alertas.

Era de noche y la mayor parte de la ciudad estaba semi vacía, al parecer las noticias habían intimidado un poco a la gente. Pero eso haría más fácil su trabajo. Zoe, Tommy, J.P., Kouichi, Kouji y Takuya estaban en camino hacia Milán para ver de qué digimons se trataba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegaron a la Piazza del Duomo y se encontraron con una vieja enemiga: Ranamon.

Ya transformados en Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Lobomon y Lowemon, la rodearon. La digimon se encontraba justo en el centro de la plaza viendo hacia el palacio real de Milán. Por lo poco que habían podido ver en las noticias sabían que además habían dispersos digimons por la ciudad, y que justo eso era lo que había causado el alboroto de la ciudad. Ahora que veían a su enemiga, sabían que ella era la organizadora de ese ataque.

- Bien -dijo Kazemon- ahora me vas a decir que diablos haces aquí Ranamon.

- No recibieron la noticia del señor Piedmon, se suponía que estarían preparados. Así las cosas son taaan aburridas - la aludida contestó con su tono de voz irritante

Kazemon fue la primera en lanzarse contra la digimon marina ya que no toleraría de nuevo su altanería. Los demás fueron detrás de Kazemon pero Ranamon de pronto abrió una especie de portal de donde salieron varios Monochromons.

- ¡Tenemos que cuidar que no destruyan nada! -había gritado Kouichi y sus amigos no tuvieron más que dispersarse para neutralizar a los digimons.

De manera repentina tocaron a la habitación de Kari. Uno de los ministros le había dicho que recién acababan de ser notificados de un ataque en Milán.

- Hagan todo lo posible para ser discretos con ésto, no queremos más pánico en Italia. -El ministro de pronto la miró un tanto confundido- ¡Discreción Giuseppe, discreción! evita la cobertura de los medios hasta que no sepamos qué demonios pasa ahí.

Ahora sí estaba alterada, la amenaza de Piedmon iba en serio, y en esos momentos rogaba por que Kouji se encontrara ahí. Pero si era así, no podía avisarle a nadie más ya que habían decidido mantener oculto a su grupo de elegidos. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia un despacho, el suyo, para comenzar con todas las llamadas con las autoridades de Milán y averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. ¿_Y cómo diablos manejo una situación como estas? _pensaba Kari; Gatomon intentó saber qué pasaba y cuál era la razón para que no intervinieran, pero Kari ni siquiera la dejó hablar diciéndole que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

En Milán Takuya y sus amigos habían logrado eliminar a los Monochromons que Ranamon había liberado, de nuevo se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la susodicha y vieron que estaba terminando una especie de ritual y levantaba una especie de insignia del suelo.

- Veo que no se han fortalecido tanto chicos -dijo Ranamon al notar que había sido rodeada de nuevo- y bueno, eso les costará, yo, ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer aquí.

- ¿Qué es lo que trama Piedmon? -Agunimon le cerraba el paso- No te dejaremos ir hasta que respondas.

- Lástima, me iré con o sin su permiso. ¡Vapor oscuro! - Agunimon fue sorprendido por el ataque, pero us compañeros de inmediato se lanzaron contra la digimon.

Con los Monochromns habían intentado digievolucionar utilizando el digispirit bestia pero no lo habían conseguido, y ahora se encontraban un tanto debilitados, cosa que Ranamon no pasó desapercibida y tomó ventaja. Poco a poco los chicos fueron perdiendo la digievolución hasta quedar todos sin energías al centro de la plaza. Ranamon los miró y les dijo:

- Bueno, como premio a la batalla que me dieron les daré una pequeña advertencia, prepárense niños elegidos, porque pronto los Señores Oscuros despertarán -comenzó a reírse de manera estrepitosa para poco a poco retirarse de la escena.

Los niños elegidos se quedaron sin palabras. habían sido derrotados por alguien a quién había dado por derrotado hace bastante tiempo. Además de que todos estaban preocupados por no haber alcanzado la digievolución. Tommy, sugirió que se fueran del lugar porque pronto estaría repleto de medios y demás personas que era mejor evitar. Todos con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban se retiraron de la plaza para dirigirse a un lugar más seguro.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

- Señor, tengo la llave para poder liberar a Daemon -el tono de voz de Ranamon sonaba satisfecho por su trabajo

- Bien, nuestro juego comienza ahora…

Piedmon le dió la espalda a su subordinada, miró la llave para liberar a Daemon, pronto le tocaría a él aparecerse en Milán para completar su trabajo. Además ya había escogido la fecha de su aparición, sabía que Kari estaría ahí dentro de poco y le prepararía una sorpresa. Si algo había aprendido de los humanos eran sus estrategias, y sabía que lo más importante para cumplir su objetivo era acabar primero con la integridad de la elegida de la luz, porque en sus planes, no le serviría muerta. Ella tenía una llave muy importante para que los mundos pudieran fusionarse.

Primero tendría que despertar a todos los Señores Oscuros para acabar con las fuerzas del planeta y luego, vendría lo demás.

**~ o ~ o ~ o ~**

Las autoridades de Milán habían logrado mantener muchas cosas del ataque en discreción. Los informes de lo que se había encontrado esa noche ya estaban todos en las manos de Kari. Ella aún no veía a Kouji, pero ya estaba al tanto de que ellos habían estado ahí.

En esos momentos se preparaba para la primera reunión extraordinaria con los miembros de la realeza. De alguna manera se habían enterado de lo sucedido. También en Japón los chicos se habían enterado del ataque a Milán y habían decidido reunirse después para las explicaciones. Kari suspiró de nuevo. _Últimamente todo es trabajo y trabajo y trabajo. _Añoraba los momentos en los que todas esas batallas se realizaban en el digimundo, y con esos pensamientos se dió cuenta de algo que no había pensado: ¿Por qué no lo resolvían de nuevo en el digimundo? Con la idea en su cabeza se dirigió hacia su reunión extraordinaria.

En la reunión todo lo que les hacía falta de información a los hermanos Yagami (para ellos ese apellido era lo único que les quedaba para comprobar su parentesco) se había resuelto. Todos sabían acerca de la presencia de los digimons, por lo que Gatomon y Agumon no tuvieron que esconderse más. Ellos al ser de la realeza ahora tenían la obligación de mantener informados a todos los que se encontraban presentes en la junta de lo que pasara a partir de esos momentos, el asunto de los digimons seguiría siendo tratado con absoluta discreción en el mundo y ellos tenían la libertad de decidir cómo actuar.

Al terminar, los hermanos hablaron por un momento, decidieron que se reunirían después ya que ambos tenían cosas que hacer. Kari regresó al palacio donde de nuevo, Kouji la esperaba.

- Hikari, tenemos que hablar.

Kouji le contó como es que se habían encontrado con una vieja enemiga, acerca de los portales e incluso su incapacidad para digievolucionar. Ahora, para Kouji el viaje próximo a Milán con los ministros no le parecía un viaje de placer, aún tenía que averiguar que era la insignia que tenía Ranamon…

* * *

**Pues se me ocurrió poner la ciudad de Milán como escenario porque recién acaba de venirme a la mente. Al fin los digimons aparecieron, de aquí en adelante ya no será todo acerca de sentimentalismos y demás jaja, debo confesar que ¡no sé por qué se me ocurrió meter asuntos de política y eso si no tengo noción de muchas cosas!, hago mi mejor esfuerzo en no hacerme ni hacerlos bolas con eso. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida :)**


End file.
